Give a new chance
by Slytherin-draw
Summary: La résurrection de Voldemort échoue lors du tournois, Harry en ressort cependant atteint d'une étrange maladie. Qui le soutiendra dans cette douloureuse épreuve
1. Épreuve surprise

Au coup de sifflet de Verpey, Harry est Cédric s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Les hautes haies qui constituaient ce dédale de couloirs de verdure, offrent une pénombre angoissante à ce lieu. Une fois un pied plongeait dans la nouvelle épreuve, les murs végétaux se refermèrent et coupèrent toutes sources de sons extérieurs. Harry s'empara de sa baguette et murmura un "lumos", entendant Cédric faire la même chose derrière lui.

Ils marchèrent prudemment dans ce dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à une petite bifurcation où ils se séparèrent après une dernière salutation. Harry parti sur la gauche et Cédric sur la droite.

Le chemin qu'avait pris le brun lui semblait complètement désert. Il tourna à droit encore une fois, pressant le pas et maintenant sa baguette face à lui, tentant de voir le plus loin possible. Toujours rien. Il crut au bout de quelques temps percevoir un cri au loin, cela fut cependant si bref qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé.

Se sentant à nouveau observé, comme depuis le début de cette année, Harry jetait régulièrement des regards derrière lui. Il continua cependant son chemin, suivant au mieux la direction Nord-Ouest, pour rejoindre le centre du labyrinthe. Il atteint bientôt une nouvelle bifurcation et s'engagea sur sa droite. Une fois de plus la voie était libre. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais l'absence d'obstacle le mettais mal à l'aise. Il avait cette horrible impression que le labyrinthe tentait d'endormir ses craintes et de le mettre en confiance, juste avant de l'engloutir dans ses sombres feuillages.

C'est alors que quelque chose surgit dans son dos. Il se retourna plus vite qu'un vif d'or, un sors sur le bout des lèvres. Il fit finalement face à un Cédric échevelait et haletant.

\- Les Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid ! Je viens de leur échapper. Ils sont véritablement énormes !

Le brun hocha la tête et repris son pas rapide, pressée de s'éloigner de ce premier obstacle. Au détour d'un virage il vit un Détraqueur qui venait à sa rencontre. Le visage dissimulé sous une cagoule, le pas peu sur et la gueule ouverte en attente de son futur repas. Ses horrible mains squelettique, et à un stade avançait de décomposition, chercher à tâtons Harry. Un froid mordant se glissant autour de lui. Brûlant de froid, toute vie passant entre ses doigts.

Le brun savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se força à penser à des souvenirs heureux. Il songea à son parrain ; ses retrouvaille, son évasion, son amour pour lui. A ses amis. A leur amitié indélébile. Il se concentra sur ces moments de bonheur, leva sa baguette et lança son sort.

\- Spero Patronum

Un cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette et s'élança sur le Détraqueur qui recula, et s'emmêla les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe. Chutant et s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Harry en resta figé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Détraqueur trébucher.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Un Épouventard. Ce n'était pas un Détraqueur qui se tenait devant lui, mais un simple Épouventard. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de baguette et repris son avancé.

Sa progression se faisait sans encombre, et encore une fois il en ressentit un profond malaise. Il sentait les problèmes arrivé à grand pas, et finalement la suite des évènements lui donnerait raison un peu plus tard.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne perçut pas l'étrange brume d'or et de nacre azur qui recouvrait l'unique passage devant lui. Il fut surpris, puis pris d'une véritable panique, lorsqu'il posa un pied dans cet étrange nuage. Une fois pris en son sein il sentit la graviter s'inverser, ses cheveux ponter vers le ciel sans fond, ainsi que se vêtements glisser le long de son corps. Il savait que s'il faisait le moindre pas, il tomberait dans l'immensité du ciel et se perdrait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici. Personne ne viendrait le chercher et il mourrait de faim. Quel genre de sauveur pourrait-il être si il se laisser mourir ici ? Qui pourrait-il sauvé s'il se laissait périr ici ?

Le brun serra les dents, ferma les yeux, craignant de finalement bel et bien s'envoler, et leva doucement son pied droit. Et c'est avec autant de précaution qu'il le reposa sur le sol.

C'est avec un véritable soulagement qu'il sentit à nouveau la gravité revenir à son point de départ. Et c'est avec encore plus de soulagement qu'il vit la brume s'éloigner, lui ouvrant un passage caché entre les hautes haies de verdure. Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et s'engouffra en courant sur ce chemin.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il suivait le même chemin sans fin, quand des voix lui parvinrent. Il se stoppa et tendit l'oreille. De l'autre côté de la hais il put identifier la voix de Cédric, suivis par celle de Krum.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est tu devenu fou Viktor ?

\- Crrrucio !

Les hurlements que poussa Cédric retentirent alors dans tout le labyrinthe. C'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'Harry créa un passage au travers du mur végétal et rejoint le jeune hufflepuff. Cédric se tordait de douleurs sur le sol, cherchant à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour fuir la souffrance qui ravageait son corps. Debout, face à lui, Krum le fixait le regard vague et la baguette brandit.

Harry se releva et s'élança vers les deux participants, baguette tendu, prêt à attaquer. Le jeune russe fit volte-face et se mis à courir.

\- Stupéfix !

Le sortilège atteignit Krum dans le dos, figeant Viktor qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Harry rejoins Cédric qui avait arrêté de se tordre de douleur, conservant cependant un souffle haché et des mouvements encore tremblant.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Harry en aidant Cédric à se redresser.

\- Oui. Oui... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il... Par derrière... Je l'ai entendu mais je n'ai eu le temps de ne rien faire que...

Leurs regards se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement sur le corps pétrifié au sol

\- Je croyais qu'il était loyale... Dit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume et de déception dans la voix...

\- Moi aussi, murmura Cédric. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le laisse ici ?

Harry regarda Cédric surpris qu'il puisse faire une telle proposition. Pour lui ils étaient certes dans une compétition mais de là à laisser le jeune russe, au risque qu'il se fasse dévorer par on ne sait quel créature, sans le moindre état d'âme...

\- Non, je crois qu'on devrait envoyer des étincelles rouges. A peine dit, il lança le sort dans le ciel et regarda ce dernier exploser dans de petites poussières de lumière.

Leurs regards retombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'étaient unis pour affronter Krum, mais à présent il redevenait adversaire dans cette compétition. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et partir chacun de leur côté, dans un lourd silence. Harry partit sur sa gauche, et Cédric à droite.

Le brun inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, illumina à nouveau le passage de sa baguette et avança à nouveau lentement dans les ténèbres du labyrinthe.

Il progressa toujours en direction Nord-Ouest, et l'obscurité grandissante à chacun de ses pas, semblait lui indiquer qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour rejoindre le centre du labyrinthe. Percevant un mouvement droit devant, Harry illumina le chemin. Il aperçut alors une créature que jamais il n'aurait crue réel, même au sein du monde magique.

L'être qui se tenait devant lui, était un savant mélange d'un gigantesque lion aux pattes massives avec une queue jaunâtre et un doux visage féminin aux yeux brillant de malice. La créature qui le fixait dans cet étroit passage, n'était rien de moins qu'un sphinx.

Harry s'approcha, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tu es tout près de ton but. Et le moyen le plus rapide pour l'atteindre, est de passer devant moi.

\- Dans ce cas, voulez-vous bien me laisser passer ? S'il vous plaît ?

\- Non. Sauf si tu résous mon énigme. Si la réponse est bonne, je t'ouvrirai le chemin. Si en revanche la réponse est fausse, je me délecterai de ta chaire et de tes cris d'agonie. Et si tu choisi de ne rien répondre, je te laisserai rebrousser chemin.

Le brun réfléchis un instant. Il n'était pas très douer pour résoudre les problèmes, c'était plutôt du genre d'Hermione, mais si l'énigme n'était pas trop dur, il gagnerait du temps. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait qu'à rester silencieux, et repartir en sens inverse.

\- Bien. Posez-moi l'énigme.

_Le sphinx s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et récita les vers._

_D'abord, pense en premier à ce qu'il faut apprendre_

_Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre._

_Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_

_Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence._

_Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_

_Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

_Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde_

_Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._

Harry resta quelques instant bouche bée. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Nombreuse étaient les créatures, qu'il ne voudrait embrasser pour rien au monde. Il pensa à une créature se trouvant dans l'épreuve et dirigea sa penser vers un Scroutt à pétard. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Il allait devoir réfléchir aux indices...

La première partie ne lui dit absolument rien. Pour lui la première chose que l'on apprenait était à marcher. Pas très concluant pour trouver le début d'une quelconque créature. Le brun se concentra donc sur le reste des vers.

\- Celui qui a élu résidence... Au palais... Un roi ! Et un roi règne ! S'éxlama-t-il.

Le sphinx lui sourit. Il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Et ensuite à la fin de l'année... ça ne doit pas être un jour... Mais dans le mot... Règne-née... Reignée... Araignée ! C'est ça ! La première chose que l'on apprend c'est l'alphabet et la lettre A, le roi qui règne et la fin d'année nous donne Araignée.

Le sourire du sphinx s'élargis. Il étira ses longues pattes avant de s'écarter, libérant le passage pour le jeune homme.

\- Merci ! Lui dis Harry, s'engouffrant en courant sur le chemin qui lui était ouvert.

Il était encore surpris d'avoir était aussi brillant, il pourrait le raconter à son amie en sortant de cet horrible lieu. Il utilisa à nouveau son sort de pointe au Nord et le résultat qu'il obtint lui indiqua qu'il était dans la bonne direction. S'il ne croisait pas d'autre horreurs en chemin il avait une chance de parvenir facilement jusqu'au trophée. Ne croyant pas en sa chance il courut encore plus vite, toujours une main collé au mur de verdure.

C'est alors qu'il vit de la lumière au détour d'un des couloirs de verdure, il s'avança et put la voir. La coupe était juste là, devant lui, à portée de main. Posé sur son piédestal, à une petite centaine de mètres de lui. Harry se mis à courir aussi vite que possible, tentant de rapidement mettre fin à ce stupide tournois mortel. Il courrait à en perdre haleine quand une silhouette surgit sur le côté, un peu devant lui.

Cédric était lui aussi entrain de courir vers la coupe. Il était plus grand, léger et avait de plus grande jambe que lui, et surtout devant lui. Il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper.

Soudain une immense masse bondit par-dessus la haie, droit sur Cédric. Cédric qui trop obnubilé par le trophée, ne sembla pas percevoir le danger qui planait sur lui.

\- Cédric ! Cria le brun de toute la force de ses poumons. Attention à gauche !

Le jeune hufflepuff releva la tête et vit avec horreur une énorme acromentule le fixait de ses nombreux yeux noir avant de lui bondir dessus. Cédric eu juste le temps d'esquiver l'assaut, se faisant il trébucha et perdit sa baguette dans l'action.

\- Stupéfix !

Le sort atteints le corps noir, velu, gigantesque et répugnant de l'araignée. Cela eut autant défait que s'il l'avait frappé avec une plume.

La créature se tourna alors lentement vers lui, le fixant quelques instants de sa multitude d'yeux. Puis, sans prévenir, elle courut dans sa direction, dans l'intention manifeste d'en faire son nouveau repas.

Le brun lui jeta nombre de sorts pour la faire reculer mais rien ne sembla fonctionner. Sans comprendre comment Harry se retrouva dans les airs. L'araignée l'avait attrapé. Il se débattit comme un diable pour s'extraire des mandibules de cette horrible créature. Mandibules qui finirent par rencontrer ses pieds. Ça y est, c'était la fin. Il aller se faire bouffer par une putain d'acromentule. Quel sauveur, vraiment. Un héros qui survit pendant de années à Voldemort est meurt entre les pattes d'un insecte géant.

Alors qu'il se faisait une raison sur sa mort prochaine, il s'écrasa au sol, face la première contre ce dernier. Il se tourna rapidement sur le côté en voyant l'énorme créature velu commencer à chuter en sa direction. Il reprit son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, relevant la tête Harry put voir Cédric, baguette brandit. Il semblait que l'hufflepuff l'ait sauvé.

\- Harry ! Cria le jaune et noir en le rejoignant. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, répondit-il, la respiration haletante.

En s'examina il note que sa jambe pissé le sang et semblait recouverte d'une substance gluante et venimeuse à souhait. Autant pour lui, il avait bien quelque chose. Il était à présent hors service. Jamais il ne pourrait attraper la coupe avant son rival.

Comme suivant ses pensées Cédric porta son regard sur la coupe, puis revient sur le brun.

\- Prends-le. C'est toi qui dois gagner. Tu as sauvé deux fois m'a peaux dans ce labyrinthe.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu es en parfaite condition, et puis on sait tous les deux ce que cette coupe pourrait apporter à ta maison.

Il sembla hésiter puis secoua négativement la tête.

\- Arrête de vouloir te la jouer chevalier. Et va chercher ce trophée.

\- Tu m'as prévenue pour les dragons…

\- Et toi pour l'œuf, on est quitte.

\- Tu aurais dû avoir plus de point pour la deuxième épreuve. Tu as sauvé plus de personnes…

Harry soupira agacé. Il devait reconnaître que Cédric était un chic garçon mais là, il lui prenait sincèrement la tête. Et vu son état il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la cavalerie de l'étudiant, plus encore quand ses propres jambes ne pouvait plus le porter.

\- J'ai était le seul assez con pour croire qu'on laisserait les élèves au fond du lac. Maintenant va t'emparer de cette merde de coupe.

\- Non !

L'hufflepuff contourna l'arachnide et passa son bras sous les épaules d'Harry. Harry n'en revenait pas. Cédric était-il réellement prêt à laisser cette chance de redorer le blason de sa maison, et la chance de conquérir définitivement Cho ?

\- Ensemble.

\- Quoi ?

\- On prend ce trophée ensemble, en même temps. Un ex aequo. C'est un bon compromis ?

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Il n'y a qu'à essayer, et puis ça serait juste. On s'est entraidé tout le long de cette aventure. Finissons là ensemble.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cédric qui hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il conduisit Harry à côté du trophée et se plaça de l'autre. L'élu commença un décompte, prêt à saisir la coupe ensemble. Et alors qu'ils arrivaient à un et qu'ils tendaient la main vers leur ticket de sortit Cédric vis son père à l'agonie derrière Harry. Cela le déstabilisa un court instant avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était un simple épouvantard. Cet instant fut suffisamment long pour qu'Harry saisisse seul la coupe et disparaisse dans un crac sonore.

Harry rapparut dans le même son claquant et s'étala sur le sol. Sa jambe blessée par l'immonde acromentule n'avait pas supporté le choc engendré par sa chute. Sa cheville, déjà fragilisé, venait de céder sous son poids. Le trophée/portoloin avait atterrit à quelques pas de lui et continuer de briller, comme pour se moquer de son malheur.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et fut pris de panique. Il se trouvait actuellement dans un cimetière sombre et lugubre, envahit par la végétation. Il put distinguer derrière un ivaie une petite église à sa droite et à sa gauche, au sommet d'une petite colline, une vieille et majestueuse maison à l'air chaleureux.

Dans le cimetière régnait un silence tendu. Il n'y avait rien de reposant ou tranquille en se lieu, seulement la mort, la peur et la haine.

\- La haine ?

Il sursauta en s'entendant prononcer ces quelques mots. Sa voix était empreinte de crainte. Il devait vite partir. Harry était certain qu'un danger le guettait, tapis quelques part dans le brouillard qui se répandait dans le cimetière. Le brun sortit sa baguette, tendue à l'extrême et prêt à défendre pour sa survie, et rampas vers la coupe.

Encre quelques centimètres et il pourrait repartir en sens inverse. Il regagnait Hogwart et retrouverai ses amis, irait dire deux mots sur l'inconscience et le manque de sécurité à Dumbledore et rejoindrait en cachette la salle des préfets pour prendre un bon bain et se détendre. Ouais, c'était un excellent programme.

\- Impedimenta !

Harry se retrouva complètement impuissant. Il pouvait voir le trophée à quelques millimètres devant ses doigts mais il ne pouvait s'en saisir. Il ne pouvait que le regardait avec angoisse et tourner son regard vers l'arrière.

Il voyait un petit homme trapus encapuchonné s'avancer dans sa direction d'un pas assuré, et bien que de prime abord il ne semblait pas bien menaçant, Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un déguisement.

L'homme fit un autre pas et Harry se mit à gémir de douleur. A chaque pas, cette dernière s'intensifie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir ses cris de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Les yeux rendu flous par les larmes de douleurs, il n'identifia pas tout de suite l'être en face de lui. Il sentit très bien cependant son corps être saisi et traîné, avant d'être plaqué contre la surface glaciale d'une statue.

Il distingua à peine la silhouette poser quelque chose un peu plus loin puis revenir vers lui. Il sentit alors des liens l'attacher de la tête aux pieds à la pierre tombale.

Harry battit des cils pour chasser l'eau salé de ses yeux, il voulait connaître l'identité de celui qu'il ne doutait pas être un mangemort. Il mit un petit moment à faire le point, mais quand il vit son tortionnaire à venir, son regard se voila de haine et de mépris.

\- Vous ! Cracha-t-il

En face de lui se tenait l'un des être qu'il haïssait le plus. Avec son crâne dégarni et ses quelques mèche de cheveux incolore, ses horrible dent jaune et pourrissantes, avec son visage de traître et ses affreux yeux bleu vide de tout remords ; Peter Pettigrew n'était pas des plus compliquer à reconnaître.

Wormtail vérifia la solidité des liens, avant de se dirigeais à l'arrière de la statue. L'Elu pus donc ainsi voir qu'il était ligoté à la statue d'une personnification de la Mort sous sa forme de faucheuse squelettique. Pris d'un horrible sentiment de peur panique il baissa son regard sur les initial de la pierre mortuaire. . Harry avait l'impression de revivre l'un de ses pires cauchemars depuis le début de cette année, mais ce soir était celui qui le faisait fuir le sommeil depuis quelques mois.

Il entrevit cette vermine trainer du mieux qu'il le pouvait un énorme chaudron en pierre, dans laquelle un homme adulte pourrait tenir. Il écouta l'eau clapoter tout du long du voyage qui le conduisit devant lui.

Harry ignorait volontairement la chose que Pettigrew avait posait un peu à l'écart, et qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Le brun se doutait de ce qui se cacher dans ce tissu noir mais il refusait d'y croire. Peut-être qu'en priant fort Merlin, il se réveillerait dans sa chambre de dortoir la veille de ce maudit jours.

Le traître brandit sa baguette et alluma un énorme feu sous le chaudron, laissant l'eau bouillir. Quand elle commença doucement à glouglouter, Wormtail alla prendre la chose qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans son étoffe noire d'encre.

Il retira alors l'étoffe d'encre et vit un être si laid qu'il en eut un haut le cœur. La chose avait la forme d'un jeune enfant mais avec la peau sur les os et d'un ignoble couleur rougeâtre. Recouvert d'écaille difforme et avec un visage plat avec deux petite fente à la place du nez. Elle semblait extrêmement fragile mais Harry savait mieux que quiconque que ce n'était qu'une apparence erroné. Peter la pris avec une sorte de tendresse et de dégoût mêlé et la laissa tomber dans l'eau.

**Pour vue qu'elle se noie. Pitié Merlin, faite qu'elle se noie. Pria Harry **

La voix chevrotante de peur, Pettigrew semblait se parlait à lui même, les yeux fermé. Quand il les rouvrit, sa baguette brandit, il commença une incantation dans la noirceur du cimetière.

_Os du père, donné en toute ignorance, tu renouvelleras ton fils!_

La pierre trembla avant de s'ouvrir. Une fine poussière s'échappa alors de la tombe et vola jusqu'au chaudron. Elle survola un instant la surface brillante de l'eau avant de chuter en son sein.

Wormtail sortit de sous sa cape une longue dague d'argent. Et s'est la voix noyer de sanglot qu'il poursuivit le rituel.

_Chair du serviteur, volontairement sacrifié, tu ressusciteras ton maître._

Il tendit sa main droite au dessus de l'eau frémissante. Il colla la lame contre son poignet, prenant de grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Harry comprit se qu'il allait faire un instant avant qu'il n'accomplisse son geste. Le brun ferma fortement les yeux, refusant d'assister à une tel horreur. Il entendit seulement les cris déchirant de se sale rat et le plouf de la main qui tomba dans le liquide bouillant.

Peter s'approcha d'Harry, le souffle court et tenant tant bien que mal son moignon. Le brun ouvrit vivement les yeux, tremblant de tout son corps lorsqu'il perçut l'éclat de la lame du coin de l'œil.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'il devait trouver une solution pour stopper ce cauchemar et empêcher la résurrection de Lord Noir. Il n'avait que quelques secondes encore pour agir, mais comment faire ?

Loin des préoccupations du jeune Potter, Wormtail récita le dernier vers du sors qui ramènerait son maître à la vie. Son maître serait alors fière de lui, il lui rendrait sa main et deviendrai son homme de confiance. Il pourrait enfin être reconnu et ne plus vivre dans l'ombre d'un autre. Oui, il serrait un homme qui se tiendrait aux côtés du Lord quand il régnera sur le monde.

_Le sang de l'ennemi, pris de force, tu ressusciteras ton ennemi._

**Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis ! VITE ! **Puis une idée folle germa dans son esprit. Cette incantation était basé sur les ingrédients pris par la force, mais si Harry consentait à donner son sang, l'incantation ne serait elle pas caduc ? Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu. Prenant de grande goulée d'air et se concentra.

Je veux donner mon sang, Je veux Lui donner mon sang, Je veux Lui donner mon sang, Je veux... La morsure de la lame qui recueillit le liquide carmin, lui tira une grimace de douleur, il ne relâcha cependant pas son mantra. Il se devait d'essayer, et il ne voyait actuellement que ça à faire pour tenter de stopper ce rituel.

D'un pas peu sur, Peter rejoint le chaudron et il versa les quelques gouttes du jeune Potter. Le liquide devint blanc étincelant, et Wormtail tomba à genoux, heureux de la réussite du rituel. Harry allé crier son désespoir quand il vit le blanc virer au dorée translucide. Il fixa la surface avec intensité, retenant son souffle dans une attente insoutenable.

Des étincelle aussi brillante que mille étoiles volèrent un peu partout autour du chaudron, brûlant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Elles firent même reculer se sale traître qui semblait absolument paniquait.

Tout se calma d'un coup. Un énorme nuage s'échappa du récipient, si épais qu'il ne pu plus rien voir. Porté par la légère brise la fumée opaque vint l'englober et le cacher à la vue du sale traître.

Harry regarda le nuage se disperser tout autour de lui, sans que rien n'est changé.

Il n'y avait rien. Le chaudron était vide et aucune présence autre que celle de Wormtail n'était là. Le rituel avait échoué !

Le brun était soulagé comme jamais.

Peter se mit à s'agitait frénétiquement, murmurant des impossible en tenant toujours son poignet en sang. Alors qu'il se précipité dans le chaudron pour s'assurer que l'incantation avait effectivement échoué, un flash de lumière éblouis le cimetière.

Albus Dumbledore, attaché à la que de Fumseck. Il était avec les professeurs Snape, McGonagall, Fol œil ; qui semblait d'ailleurs mal en point et l'infirmière d'Hogwart.

Wormtail n'eut pas même le temps d'émettre le moindre son, ou d'esquisser le moindre geste que l'Auror et le professeur de potion l'avait complètement entravait avec de multiples sorts de magie blanche et noire.

\- Harry, mon petit, comment te sens tu ? Lui demanda le directeur avec douleur en le libérant de ses entraves.

\- Mieux à présent que vous êtes là professeur.

Albus sourit et lui posa une cape bien chaude sur les épaules. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Pomfrey qui se dépêcha d'examiner les différentes blessures qu'avait le jeune Potter.

\- Comment m'avez vous retrouvé professeur ?

\- Cédric nous à envoyé un signal de détresse dès que tu es partit, et nous avons eu de la chance que le professeur Snape connaisse la signature magique du sors qui à était apposé sur le trophée, car il nous à été aisé de remonter jusqu'au coupable. Severus à enfreins nombres de règlements se soir afin que nous vous retrouvions au plus vite mon garçon.

\- La signature magique ?

\- C'est la trace que laisse ta magie derrière toi. En faite, pour être honnête avec toi, la trace que vous portait jusqu'à votre majorité et fais pour enregistrer la forme de votre magie, cela et très utile pour arrêter les petits criminel qui ne savent pas la cacher.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis il porte son regard sur le corps immobilisé de Pettigrew.

\- Professeur, maintenant que vous avez Pettigrew, Sirius... ?

\- Il sera innocenté dans la semaine, sans aucun doute. Le vieux mage regarda son petit fils de cœur droit dans les yeux. Je vous devrez à tout deux des excuses une fois qu'il sera réhabilité, mais j'aimerai savoir une chose Harry. Comment le rituel à pu échouer ?

\- Hé bien... Je suis allé à l'encontre du dernier vers. Albus le regarda perplexe et Harry lui décrivit tout ce qu'il avait vu et pu faire pendant l'incantation.

\- Je vois. Murmura Dumbledore en se caressant machinalement la barbe. Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour nous de rentrer. Tu as besoin de repos après toutes ses épreuves mon petits. Veux-tu voir tes amis avant d'aller faire un autre séjour à l'infirmerie, lui demanda-t-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Non, je voudrais seulement dormir et oublier cette journée. S'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr mon garçon. Minerva, voulez vous bien accompagner monsieur Potter et Poppy jusqu'à Hogwart s'il vous plaît.

La directrice de maison hocha la tête et s'approcha du petit brun, pris son bras et celui de Pomfrey et transplana devant les grille de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Nous avons échappé de peu, très peu, à une catastrophe Albus. Je vais de ce pas aller informer le ministère de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Des mesures doivent être prises et rapidement, nous ne pouvions rester passifs plus longtemps.

\- Faite donc Alastor. Vous avez toutes ma confiance. Severus ? L'interpellé releva à peine la tête, fixant toujours l'infâme être gisant à ses pieds. Pouvez-vous accompagner Moody au Ministère et remettre cette, chose aux autorités. Je crois savoir qu'on le croyait mort et que sa présence permettait de blanchir un innocent de ses crimes.

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire léviter le corps et de suivre l'Auror. Le directeur d'Hogwart observa le paysage autour de lui. Un souffle tremblant s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas passé loin d'une nouvelle guerre aujourd'hui, et il était réellement inquiet quand à l'avenir. Incertain du maintien de cette pseudo paix dans laquelle ils vivaient tous.


	2. Prémices

_Adenoïde :_ Des fois Harry peut utiliser ses neurones autrement que pour ses fourrer dans les ennuis x)

_Iliphos :_ Heureuse de t'avoir pu te surprendre avec cette idée. J'admets avoir longuement hésité sur l'avenir de Cédric, mais finalement j'ai quelques plans à venir pour lui ;)

Voilà le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier. Bonne lecture. Correction par serpentarde

A leur arrivé, un violent torrent de bruits lui envahit la tête. Toute l'adrénaline qui avait permit à Harry de tenir debout depuis l'épisode du cimetière, sembla s'échapper en un instant de tout son corps. Ses blessures se rappellèrent à lui et le brun glissa, épuisé. Il fut retenu difficilement par le professeur de métamorphose.

Cédric accourut dans leur direction, inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme un ami.

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Dès que je t'ai vue partir avec le trophée j'ai appelé les professeurs et j... débita le jeune homme dans un souffle qui fut interrompu.

\- Cédric, calme-toi. Je vais bien. Souffla Harry en tentant de s'éloigner des potions et des sorts de diagnostic dont il était victime, sous les protestations de l'infirmière. L'Hufflepuff sembla plus que sceptique devant le visage blanchâtre, et les plaies dégoulinantes, que portait Harry. Et alors qu'il allait lui en faire la remarque, Krum s'approcha du duo.

\- Merrrci... De m'avoirr arrrrêté dans le labyrrrrinthe... J'avais complètement perdu le contrrrôle...

\- Que t'est-il arrivé là dedans Vicktor ? Se soucia l'Élu.

\- J'ai été victime d'un imperrro... C'était le faux prrrofesseurrr Moody qui m'a ensorrrrrcelé...

\- Le faux... Attends, quoi ?

Cédric baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Il semblerait que le professeur Moody n'était pas le véritable Auror Moody. En réalité c'était Barty Croupton junior sous polynectar... Durant toute l'année on a eu un mangemort reconnu et condamnée comme enseignant...

Harry n'en revenait pas. L'un de ses meilleurs prof de DCFM, après Remus, avait était un serviteur du Lord de Noir. Il avait passé du temps seul à seul avec ce criminel, avait même fait quelques éloges sur certains de ses cours et l'avait presque adulé quand il avait métamorphosé Malfoy en fouine.

Il se laissa choir sur une chaise que Minerva venais de créer, accusant le coup. Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait elle pas être simple et facile ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible dans une vie intérieure pour que Merlin se joue ainsi de lui ?

Alors qu'il allait demander plus d'information aux jeunes hommes concernant cette affaire de mangemort infiltré, il vit Ron et Hermione s'avancer vers eux.

\- Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le roux en avisant les blessures de son ami.

Harry le fixa, hésitant à lui répondre.

\- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai pas vraiment remplis mon rôle d'ami cette année, et je m'en veux vraiment. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi mon pote. Tu as encore fini dans des ennuis, et sans nous cette fois. Chaque année je croise les doigts pour que tu t'en sortes, et vu ton état t'as du voir la fin de très près. Maman te dit souvent que t'es comme un fils pour elle, et pour moi, c'est pareil. T'es mon frère au même titre que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges. Les frères ça plaisante, ça se fâche, ça se réconcilie et ça s'inquiète pour les autres. Et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que j'suis pas très doué avec les mots, et que je dois un peu tourner en rond mais, je suis là, ok ? Aujourd'hui, demain et jusqu'à notre mort.

Le brun sourit. Son ami était certes maladroit dans ses mots mais ses sentiments étaient là. Il pourrait peut-être finalement facilement oublier la jalousie de son ami.

\- Ron à raison. On n'est pas parfait, on aura certainement d'autre soucis à l'avenir, mais ensemble on pourra tout surmonter. Ne dit on pas que nous somme le trio d'or ? Allez, raconte nous un peu ce que tu as vécu.

Harry, bien que fatigué et voulant rejoindre son lit, leur souris et leur fit un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le labyrinthe. Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement, choqué et angoissé à l'idée de l'horreur qui aurait pu ce produire se soir.

\- C'est décidé mec, je serais un vrai gaillet gratteron collé à tes souliers, à partir de maintenant.

\- Tu connais les gaillets gratteron toi ?

\- Bha, on en a plein le jardin l'été alors, ouais, un peu.

Harry rigola devant la gêne apparente de Ronald. Et c'est complètement pris dans son fou rire qu'il loupa l'entré de Rita Skeeter.

Il ne prit conscience de cette dernière que lorsque Hermione le cacha à la vue de la blonde. **Non, pas elle ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette bécasse doublé d'une menteuse s'approcher de moi ! Qu'elle parte ! Ou se fasse attraper par un de ces horrible Srout à pétard !**

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais poser quelques questions au participant du tournoi. Surtout au grand gagnant là, derrière.

Pomfrey et McGonagall firent alors barrière entre les jeunes concurrents et la commère du monde sorcier. Voulant les protéger d'un moment éprouvant supplémentaire, repoussant sèchement la pseudo journaliste.

\- Mais enfin, laissez-moi passer. Je suis journaliste, c'est mon devoir que de tenir le monde magique informé de ce qu'il se passe. J'exige qu'on me laisse faire mon travail ! S'écria-t-elle.

Commençant à s'agacer la blonde, serra fermement son petit calepin entre ses doigts boudinés. Mais les deux femmes ne se laissèrent pas impressionner par la colporteuse de ragots qui avait l'audace de leur tenir tête.

Harry pu voir la journaliste commencé à crier partout qu'on bafouer son droit d'expression et son devoir d'information, et alors quel allez finalement recourir à sa baguette pour se frayer un passage vers la connaissance comme elle le proclamait, Albus Apparut derrière elle.

\- Je vous prierais de partir Skeeter. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que notre secret commun s'ébruite parce que vous n'êtes que peu conciliante mon amie ?

Rita blanchit considérablement et rangea sa plume à papotte avant de faire demi-tour, la tête haute.

\- Un secret professeur ? Demanda le survivant.

\- Rien d'important mon garçon. Poppy je vous laisse vous charger d'Harry, j'ai toute confiance en vos qualités de médecin. J'ai une affaire à régler, je vous retrouve plus tard.

Dumbledore échangea encore quelques mots avec l'infirmière et le professeur McGonagall avant de s'éloigner accompagné de la femme et du son honnis professeur de potions. Moody semblait être partit, ou bien peut-être était il restait au cimetière avec Pettigrew ?

\- Venez avec moi Mr. Potter. Ordonna assez sèchement l'infirmière

Suivant docilement la dragonne de l'infirmerie, il traversa une partie du terrain sous les regards perçant des spectateurs l'entourant. Il pouvait facilement entendre nombre d'entre chuchoter sur son passage, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre sens de leur paroles. Ils durent longer une grande partie d'Hogwart pour enfin parvenir à leur destination.

Une fois arrivé, Poppy installa son patient et lui fit passer une batterie d'examens. Notant toute les informations sur un parchemin magique qui semblait la suivre partout.

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez un véritable chanceux Mr. Potter. Je ne détecte rien de grave. Le venin d'acromentule semble ne pas avoir pénétré votre organisme et la plaie à votre bras est superficiel. Je vais nettoyer vos plaies et les bander puis vous prendrait une potion de régénération sanguine.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il regarda les bandages s'enrouler magiquement autour de ses membres meurtrie, puis bu le contenue de la fiole que Pomfrey lui tendit.

\- Bien, je vous laisse sortir car je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais je veux vous voir demain matin à la première heure. Je veux être certaine que le venin d'acromentule ne cause pas de complication sur votre organisme. Poppy sembla hésitante un instant puis repris plus bas et la voix moins sur.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir avant que vous ne retourniez à votre dortoir, elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Sirius se trouve avec lui.

Harry sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie, aussi vit que sa jambe blessée lui permit. Il longea les couloirs, pris quelque raccourcis pour aller plus vite mais surtout pour éviter les élèves de toutes les écoles et leur fichu curiosité.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant la gargouille de pierre, où Dumbledore semblait l'attendre depuis un petit moment. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau directorial, n'échangent pas le moindre mot, le regard vague et plongé chacuns dans leur penses.

Harry eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte qu'une masse se jeta sur lui.

\- Harry, comment te sens-tu? Je le savais… J'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça allait arriverait… Qu'est-ce qui c'est s'est passé ?

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, mais refusant de lâcher Harry, Sirius le conduisit sur une chaise non loin et le força à s'installer. Dumbledore expliqua alors ce qu'ils avaient découvert, voulant éviter à Harry de se remémorer cet horrible moment.

Le survivant les fixait d'un œil vide. Il voulait juste se rendre dans son dortoir, se cacher sous ses couvertures et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Ne plus avoir à ressentir la moindre douleur, ni même ressentir la moindre inquiétude. Se laisser tomber dans ses songes et ne plus faire face à la réalité. Ne plus voir le visage de ce traître de rat souriant lors du rituel. Ne plus se souvenir de sa peur face à la possible résurrection de ses monstre. Une larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue. Témoin silencieuse de la terreur qui subsistait encore en lui.

Fumseck sentant son désarroi, quitta son perchoir et vola jusqu'au petit brun. Il se posa sur les cuisses du jeune homme, voulant lui remonter la morale par sa présence et sa chaleur. Il entonna un chant léger, afin de calmer ses battements de coeur encore trop irrégulier d'Harry

\- Bonjour Fumseck, murmura Harry. Caressant le magnifique plumage rouge et or de l'oiseau, il ne sentit pas les regards chargés des deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

Sirius s'approcha de son filleul, posant une main ferme sur son épaule et lui offrant un pauvre sourire. Ils étaient passés trop près de la catastrophe pour qu'il puisse réellement se réjouir de l'échec du rituel. Trop près pour que même l'arrestation de son traître d'ami, lui remonte une peu le morale.

Il allait retrouverait tous ses affaires, ses titres et sa liberté mais à quel prix ? Le plan de Pettigrew et Croupton Jr aurait pu coûter la paix du monde sorcier, ou pire, la vie de son filleul.

\- Albus. Vous savez quelque choses n'est-ce pas ? La nuit de la défaite du Seigneur Noir vous nous avez dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, la chose c'est confirmée aujourd'hui. Alors assez de cachoterie vieil homme ! Je veux tout savoir ! Plus de demi-vérité. Plus de dissimulation. Et surtout, plus de manipulation !

Harry releva la tête surpris par tous ces cris. Que voulais dire son parrain ? Quelle manipulation ? Il reporta son attention sur son directeur et le vit détourner le regard avant d'aller se placer derrière son bureau, comme pour fuir l'animagus, mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Sirius ? Appela-t-il.

\- Je suis là. Et je ne partirais plus. Et dès ce soir je te prends avec moi. Il jeta un regard sombre sur le directeur, le mettant au défi de s'interposer, et serra le jeune homme contre lui.

\- Tant que l'on ne connaîtra pas toute la vérité, vous ne reverrez pas votre cher "Golden boy" Albus…

\- Attendez Sirius, rien ne sert de se précipité, nous pouvons tou…

L'entré fracassante du professeur McGonagall ne permit pas au directeur de finir sa phrase. Et le visage rongeait par l'inquiétude de cette dernière convainquit le vieil homme de remettre à plus tard cette conversation.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Minerva ?

\- Fudge est là ! Et il a amené deux détraqueurs avec lui. Il va tuer Croupton et Pettigrew si vous n'intervenez pas rapidement !

Albus partit en courant du bureau. C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait l'homme sage et tranquille qu'était le directeur montrer autant de panique. Car c'était bien un visage remplis d'effrois qu'il avait vu passer en coup de vent devant lui.

Harry voulus reprendre ses caresse sur l'oiseau magique, cherchant par ce moyen à oublier cette douloureuse soirée, mais le phœnix n'était plus sur ses cuisses. Il s'était doucement laissé glisser au sol, avait tant bien que mal tiré sur le bandage de madame Pomfrey, et pleuré sur sa plaie.

L'effet fut immédiat, la douleur dans sa jambe, et même son bras, reflua et sa blessure se referma d'elle-même, ne laissant aucune trace. Harry remercia le volatile en le couvrant de gest de tendresse. Bien que les douleurs de ses differentes blessures ne le faisait plus souffrir un étrange pincemen au niveau de ses côte persistait. Il sursauta quand son parrain s'adressa à lui.

\- Nous allons y aller Harry. Lui dit Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu reste auprès d'Albus.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sirius posa sur lui un regard triste et sembla chercher ses mots quelques instant.

\- Je ne lui fais plus entièrement confiance… souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Le survivant le regarda ébahie. Comment pouvait-il douter de cet homme là ? Du représentant même du camp de la Lumière ? En celui qui avait été pendant des années son mentor ? En celui qui l'avait protégé de sa famille et des sanctions des frasques de sa jeunesse ?

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout. Il se plaça à genoux devant son filleul, prenant ses mains et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Prenant une grande inspiration il commença à lui exposer son point de vue.

\- Mon séjours à Azkaban m'a beaucoup permit de réfléchir, autant sur mes actions passées que sur mes actions futur. Et l'un des sujets principale de toutes ses réflexions à était toi bien entendue, mais aussi Albus. Je me suis mis à douter de lui quand il a aidé à ma capture et m'a mise aux arrêts. Non Harry, ne me coupe pas. Je sais que je n'ai jamais était exactement le genre de personne qui inspire la confiance, avec mon tempérament frondeur et mon style un peu anarchiste, mais j'ai toujours était loyal.

Sirius regarda au loin, comme perdu dans ses souvenir. Une grimace, figé sur son visage.

\- Le fait qu'Albus n'est pas un instant douté de ma responsabilité dans la mise à mort de tes parents, ne me laisse à penser que deux choses. Soit il ne fait réellement confiance à personne et dans ce cas nous ne somme finalement que des appâts à basilic pour lui, soit il voulait éviter que tu ne sois sous ma garde. Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Harry avait en effet peur de comprendre. Mais il était impossible qu'Albus, son tuteur magique, son guide dans ce nouveau monde, son grand-père de cœur, ne se soit ainsi servi de lui. Si ? L'animagus le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de peine ou t'inquiéter plus que cela mais, je ne veux pas non plus que tu souffre à cause de lui sous prétexte que tout cela est pour le bien commun. Il est connu que Dumbledore est un manipulateur invétéré, maniant les mots et les sentiments comme personne. Comment crois-tu qu'il soit arrivé à bout de Grindelwald ?

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme il regarda les yeux si verts du jeune homme. Les même que ceux de Lily, mais sur le visage de James. Et même si physiquement il ressemblait tant à son ami disparue, tout dans son attitude lui rappelait en cet instant la fragilité de la rouquine.

\- J'ai promis à ton père d'être un vrai père pour toi si il lui arrivait malheur, mais plus encore j'ai fais un serment inviolable envers ta mère. Je dois te protéger de tout danger si j'en ai la possibilité, quitte à sacrifier ma vie pour toi. Et pour moi, aujourd'hui, Albus représente une source de danger à ton encontre. Le fait même qu'il n'ait pas lutté de toutes ses forces pour t'empêcher de participer au tournoi, me laisse un arrière gout. Si il avait vraiment voulus t'en empêcher Harry, il en aurait était tout à fait capable…

Harry était bouleversé par les paroles de son parrain. Avait-il raison de se méfier autant d'Albus ? Avait-il raison de penser que le Directeur les avait ainsi manipulés tout du long ?

\- On ne peut pas partir.

\- Bien sur que si nous pouvons. Se borna l'animagus

\- Non Sirius. La prophétie, elle pouvait désigner deux garçons. Révéla Harry.

L'évadé fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas voir ou était le problème. Si un deuxième garçon avait été désigné, il pourrait facilement partir avec Harry et laisser la place à l'autre. Il pourrait ainsi tenir la promesse faite à ses amis disparus.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le deuxième garçon, c'est Neville. Je ne peux pas le laisser affronter le professeur Dumbledore seul si ce que tu dis est vrai…

\- Harry, en restant ici tu cours un plus grand danger que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Je sais Sirius, mais fuir n'a jamais fait partit de ma personnalité. Et puis si je reste, on pourra plus facilement le surveiller. Tu ne crois pas ? L'évadé hésita encore quelques secondes, puis une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Dit Harry, puisque je vais bientôt être réhabilité. Que dirais tu de m'avoir pour enseignant ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux de poisson frit et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. **Il ne va pas faire ça ? Pitié, dite moi qu'il ne va pas faire ça.**

Albus arriva en trombe dans la cellule ou les deux mangemorts étaient retenue. Il pu voir le ministre un peu en retrait, regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait face à lui, Les Détraqueurs penché au-dessus des deux mangemorts, aspirant leur âme au travers de leur bouche.

Albus fixa le ministre d'un œil noir, brandit sa baguette et invoqua son patronus, chassant par se sort les créatures des ténèbres présent et libérant les sorciers de leur emprise.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez laissez pénétrer ces infâmes créatures au sein de cette école Fudge ?

\- Pourquoi ?! Cela est assez évident ! C'est pour assurer ma protection que j…

\- Un sel mot de plus Fudge, un seul. Claqua la voix du mage, chargé de menaces.

Le Ministre serra les dents. Dumbledore avait encore trop de pouvoir pour qu'il le défie, plus encore par en face. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de ce sorcier bien trop encombrant.

Fudge observa les deux ignoble mangemorts se faire soigner par cet homme qu'on disait être la réincarnation de Merlin. Ce que le bas peuple pouvait être stupide ! Croire en un directeur d'école pour enfants avec une forte dépendance au bonbons au citrons. Croire cet homme capable les guider.

Si seulement ils connaissaient le vrai Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledor... Mais il allait leur montrer son vrai visage, ho oui.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait ainsi sourire monsieur Le Ministre ?

\- Rien Albus, rien. Qu'allez vous faire de ces deux... chose ?

\- Je vais les laisser entre les mains de Shacklebolt, c'est un auror compétent et en qui je peux placer toute ma confiance. Je suis bien certain qu'avec lui nos deux prisonniers seront toujours intacte lors du procès. Et je suis encore plus certain que le Wizengamot se réunira dès demain afin de juger ces criminels, permettant avec l'un prouver l'innocence de Sirius Black ?

\- Bien que le meurtre de Pettigrew et des, très probablement douze moldus, ne soit pas de son fait. Il reste toujours la trahison des Potter, Albus.

Albus fixa Fudge. Son regard oscillant entre colère, résignation et affliction. Il regrettait l'époque où, jeune et naïf, le ministre actuel aller demander conseil auprès des siens pour exercer un pouvoir juste et honorable, a l'écoute de sa population. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un homme avide de pouvoir et de renommé qui se tenait face à lui. Un homme qui ne reconnaîtrait jamais plus ses travers et ses erreures. Un homme près à tout pour garder le pouvoir et imposer ses idées.

Le ministre restait droit, imperturbable devant ce regard. Albus n'était pour lui, plus qu'un vieil homme qui avait jadis battu un mage noir. Un homme, qui aujourd'hui, ne faisait que diriger une école ou chaque année, un nouveau danger naissait. Un enseignant incapable de proteger ses élèves et son école.

\- Je vais moi même les conduire auprès de Kinsley, je ne vous montre pas le chemin Fudge, vous le connaissez. Lui dit Albus en entraînant les deux homme à sa suite.

Il sortit rapidement du château, faisant face à une foule de spectateur qui attendait la remise du prix du grand tournois. Cette même foule qui s'écarta comme la mer devant Moïse, à la vue des deux mangemorts qui le suivait. Des cris de surprise et d'incompréhension se firent entendre à la vue d'un Peter Pettigrew toujour en vie. Et des paroles pleine de venin furent lancées à l'encontre du dernier Croupton vivant.

Alus continua son avancé sans plus se soucier de ses gens. Une fois parvenue au limites du domaine d'Hogwart, il transplana vers le ministère. Il traversa le dédale de couloir sombre qui le conduisit devant le bureau de l'auror Shacklebolt. Il ne pris pas la peine de frapper, se contentent de rentrer et de déposer les deux criminels.

\- Je pense que je n'ai nulle besoin de vous expliquer ses que j'attends de vous Shacklebolt ?

\- En effet, cela est inutile. L'auror Moody est passé peu avant vous. Je me charge de ses deux énergumènes. Je pense que nous nous reverrons très vite professeur.

\- Très certainement...

Albus resta quelque instant dans le bureau, le temps de voir les deux mangemort incarcéré dans les cages de fer servant de prison au sein du ministère. Puis il salua rapidement l'homme face à lui avant de sortir et de rejoindre l'air de transplage. Il partit vers son école, ne voulant plus perdre de temps.

Le directeur d'Hogwart avait nombres de chose à préparer avant la convocation du Wizengamot, pour assurer la liberté à Sirius et conserver la protection du jeune Potter.


	3. D'un procès

Albus parcourait les longs et sombres couloirs de marbres noirs qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il cherchait la porte contenant le numéro 13. Son regard se porta sur les différents chiffres d'or avant d'être retenu par celui qu'il recherchait. Il ne frappa pas, pas la peine, tous étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

Des cris et des exclamations outrées lui parvinrent quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Prenant un visage dur, il s'avança dans la lumière, faisant taire les différents membres du Wizengamot autour de lui.

À première, ils étaient une cinquantaine de jury assis autour du Ministre de la magie. Des hommes et des femmes d'âges variables, mais surtout des Lords avec des responsabilités et une influence importantes. Ils étaient tous vêtus de robes couleur prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné est placé sur le cœur. Ils le contemplaient de toute leur hauteur, certains avec des expressions austères, d'autres avec un respect certain et d'autres encore avec curiosité. Harry put aussi noter que deux autres sorcier, dissimulé dans les ombres tous au fond, saluèrent le vieille homme d'un signe de main.

En face se tenait les proches et les possibles témoins pour la défense et pour l'accusation. Ils ne devaient pas être plus d'une petite vingtaine. Les bancs des journalistes se situant en pas des gradins étaient vides. Il semblerait qu'aucun vautour ne serrait là pour assister, relater mais surtout déformé les faits qui auraient lieu lors de cette audience.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, il semblerait que l'on ait oublié de me prévenir que le procès aurait lieu un peu plus tôt que prévu. Heureusement pour nous que j'avais à faire en ses lieux et que mes manies d'homme indiscret m'ont permit d'acquérir ses informations. Sourit le vieux sorcier. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Une véritable chance en effet.

Fudge ne semblait pourtant pas ravis de la présence de l'homme. Il voulait juste en finir le plus vite possible et trouver n'importe quoi pour condamner cet imbécile de Black, refusant de laisser entendre qu'il aurait pu commettre une seule erreur dans sa carrière si prestigieuse de Ministre.

\- La séance peut donc commencer. Déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée, avec un monocle et aux cheveux gris et courts se leva. Harry fut surpris de la voix de baryton qui sortit de la petite femme lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Cette séance du Lundi 03 Juin est officiellement ouverte. Prévenue, veuillez vous lever et décliner votre identité.

\- Je me nomme Sirius Orion Black, dernier prétendant et possesseur du titre de Lord Black...

\- Bien. Savez-vous les charges retenues contre vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que plaidez-vous ?

\- Je plaide non coupable, madame Bones.

\- Bien, vous pouvez vous asseoir à nouveau.

Sirius s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur la chaise en bois. Le tintement des chaînes lui tira un frisson qu'il eut peine à masquer. Il tourna sa tête et lança un regard encourageant à son filleul avant de reporter son attention sur les jurés du Wizengamot.

\- Témoin de la Défense, avancez-vous et décliné votre identité.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, Hogwart.

Albus alla s'installer aux côté de Sirius, attendant son temps de paroles pour défendre au mieux le dernier Black, ne doutant pas un instant que personne ici n'oserait tenir tête à Cornelius. Il se savait la seule chance pour Sirius d'être acquitté.

\- Monsieur Black, vous êtes accusé de trahison envers les Potter. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir divulgué au seigneur des Ténèbres la position des Potter et avoir ainsi participé à leur assassinat. Vous êtes accusé de mangemorisme. Bones pris un petit tas de feuille sur son bureau et le mis un peu plus à l'écart.

\- Vous étiez aussi accusé d'homicide sur la personne de Peter Pettigrew mais puisque ce dernier est actuellement dans l'une de nos cellules, je me permets de retirer cette accusation. Fudge lança un regard noir et colérique à la femme se trouvant un peux plus à sa gauche. De quel droit se permettait-elle de retirer la moindre accusation ?

\- Pardonnez moi Amelia, mais il ne me semble pas que l'on soit venue à prouver que notre détenue est bel est bien monsieur Pettigrew.

\- Je crains qu'il y ait réellement un souci au niveau de la transmission des messages. Ce matin à 6h47, après aboutissement de tous les tests, nous avons pu établir avec certitude que l'homme que nous retenons captif avec Barty Croupton Junior est bien Peter Pettigrew. Sans s'attarder plus sur le sujet, Amélia fit rapidement passer un dossier à l'homme avant d'ignorer la question à venir du Ministre, se concentrant à nouveau sur les hommes assis au centre de la pièce.

\- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à tous cela, monsieur Black ?

Sirius se leva, relevant lentement les manches de ses avant bras et demanda au directeur d'utiliser un puissant sortilège de révélation sur ses derniers sous les yeux curieux et emplis de question des jurés. C'était la première partie du plan qu'Albus avait mis en place avec lui afin de prouver sa totale innocence, puis il se leva et passa devant eux, les bras tendu.

\- Je crois que vous venez tous de constater que je ne porte aucune marque. L'accusation de mangemorisme est donc erronée.

Un vent de murmure s'éleva parmi les jurés, chacun allant de sa théorie pour expliquer le manque de la présence de la marque, sans jamais, cependant, faire par de son opinion à toute la cours.

\- Vous avez très bien pu travailler pour lui sans être dans ses rangs. Soutenant ses idées et l'aidant sans jamais vous engager officiellement à ses côtés. Enonça alors une voix de petite fille, aigrelette et haut perchée, se situant juste à la droite du ministre.

Harry maudit la femme qui avait émis cette hypothèse comme jamais. Il porta alors un regard de haine envers cette dernière, mais ce fut d'avantage une grimace de dégout qui vient habiller se dernier. C'était une femme avec une silhouette trapue. Une grosse tête flasque sur un cou quasi inexistant, comme celui de son oncle Vernon. Avec sa bouche large et molle, elle ressemblait à un gros crapaud blanchâtre, pensa-t-il. Ses grands yeux ronds sortaient légèrement de leurs orbites et le petit nœud de velours noir perché sur ses cheveux courts et bouclés avait l'air d'une grosse mouche qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper d'un coup de langue visqueuse.

Harry fut certain que cette femme ferrait tout pour aider son parrain à être condamné pour un acte qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Il ne l'en trouva que plus détestable encore.

\- Impossible. Intervient une autre voix plus proche. Le brun porta son regard et vit que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui était intervenu. Ses yeux s'ouvrir de pur surprise.

\- Nous savons tous que le Lord Noir ne supportait pas se genre d'action. Ou nous rentrions sous ses ordres où nous étions marqués comme des animaux, ou nous étions ennemis de sa cause et nous devions être éliminés. Toute personne qui avait l'audace d'agir en son nom sans lui être lié était exécutée. Et pour ceux qu'il désiré avoir sans ses rang, s'ils refusaient le marquage, le Lord n'hésitait pas à user d'impardonnable. Il est donc parfaitement impossible que monsieur Black est pu travailler sous ses ordres sans recevoir la marque. Plus encore, il me semble avoir porté à votre attention, un dossier complet relatant de toutes les actions effectué par monsieur Black lorsqu'il servait sous les ordres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

\- Et bien sur vous en savez quelque chose Monsieur Malfoy ? A moins que vous ne cherchiez simplement à protéger un ancien camarade de tuerie ? Demanda d'un ton minaudant, qui ne modifia en rien l'expression glacée de ses gros yeux ronds, l'ignoble crapaud rose assis à la droite de Fudge.

\- Je crois avoir apporté les preuves suffisantes pour prouver que je n'ai servi ce monstre que contraint par un sortilège d'imperium, madame Umbridge. Siffla le blond.

\- Mais bien sur. Et moi je m'appelle Helga Hufflepuff. Le marmonnement qu'émit Umbridge se voulait discret, mais avec sa voix au perché, il ne fut pas compliqué d'entendre se qu'elle disait.

\- Il suffit ! Tonna madame Bones. Nous somme ici pour traiter du cas de monsieur Black. Vous réglerez vos problèmes en dehors de cette salle ou je vous fais sortir pour trouble de l'ordre. Suis-je assez claire ? Après l'approbation des deux gêneurs, Bones repris.

\- Vous dites donc qu'il est absolument impossible que Black est pu travail pour lui sans recevoir la marque ?

\- Oui. Et comme je le répète, alors que je déteste faire cela, je vous ai fais porter un dossier sur les actions de monsieur Black lors de la première guerre.

\- Bien. Avons-nous le dossier ? Questionna un des deux hommes qui avait salué Dumbledore.

\- Oui, un instant.

Percy, le frère de Ron, posa sa plume dans son encrier avant de chercher frénétiquement dans ses dossiers. Harry le regarda s'agiter dans tous les sens avant de brandir fièrement une pochette, un air fier sur le visage. Air qui disparu aussitôt quand son regard croisa celui de Fudge. Percy fit rapidement passer le dossier qu'il avait préalablement dupliqué magiquement, avant baissé les yeux sur son parchemin, sa plume prête pour reprendre ses notes sur le déroulement de l'audience.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun lisant le contenu du dossier. Harry n'aurait su dire si se qu'ils lisaient leur donner la preuve l'innocence de Sirius ou si au contraire, ce dossier ne contenait que des mensonges.

Peu à peu les papiers se posèrent sur les pupitres, laissant entrevoir les jurés qui semblaient perdus dans leurs réflexions.

\- Il me semble évident après lecture de se dossier qu'il est en effet compliqué de concevoir qu'un homme comme lui est pu s'enrôler au près d'un être comme Vous-savez-qui.

Plusieurs personne assentirent à se raisonnement.

\- Mais il peut tout de même avoir trahis les Potter.

Harry serra les dents. Comme il détestait Umbrige à cet instant.

\- Et quel aurait était l'intérêt pour lui ? Il n'était ni mangemort, ni partisans de Vous-savez-qui.

\- Peut-être simplement éliminé James Potter ? Après tout, il n'est pas rare de voir des amis s'entretuer, que se soit pour la gloire, pour de l'argent... Elle lança un regarde mesquin en direction de Sirius. Ou pour une femme.

A la surprise de tous c'est une porte qui claqua fortement qui empêcha qui contre d'intervenir contre cette accusation saugrenue.

\- A Severus mon ami, je ne vous attendez plus.

En effet Un homme vêtu d'une robe noire et fluide, le faisant ressembler à " une chauve-souris envahie par la végétation " pénétra dans la salle. Severus Snape avança de sa démarche qui rappelait " une araignée " et se positionna aux côtés du directeur.

\- J'ai se que vous m'aviez demandé…

\- Qui vous a permit d'entre ici ?! Cracha avec colère Fudge.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, Cornelius.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'écouter d'autres personne, Dumbledore, je veux que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite. Surtout que j'ai encore le procès de Bartemius Croupton Jr juste après le votre…

\- Je me trompe peut-être, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, mais je crois bien que d'après la charte des Droits du Wizengamot, l'accusé a le droit de faire entendre des témoins à décharge. N'est-ce pas conforme à la politique du Département de la justice magique ? poursuivit-il en s'adressant à la sorcière au monocle.

\- Exact, répondit madame Bones, parfaitement exact. Veuillez vous avancez et décliner votre identité monsieur.

Se retenant avec difficulté de lancer une réplique bien sentis sur ce protocole qu'il trouvait stupide, le potionniste s'avança et se plaça devant Black et énonça d'une voix douce et contenue.

\- Je me nomme Severus Tobias Snape, actuel professeur de potion au sein de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- C'est une vraie réunion de mangemorts…

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Umbridge, qui se tassa dans son siège et dans sa propre graisse.

\- Dernier avertissement Dolorès, au prochain je vous fais quitter cette audience. Menaça Amélia Bones.

Snape se racla la gorge, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

\- Pour mon témoignage j'aurais besoin que l'on m'apporte une pensine ainsi qu'un écran me permettant de vous montrer à tous les souvenir dont je vais vous faire part.

Percy fut chargé d'aller chercher le nécessaire pendant que le Wizengamot attendait. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que le matériel arriva, et il fallut encore cinq bonne minutes pour que tous soit mis en place.

Severus se pencha sur le bassin, déversant le contenu d'une petite fiole à l'intérieur. Harry attendit avec impatience de voir les souvenir qui allaient leur être présenté.

Rapidement des images apparurent sous leurs yeux. Les première qui apparurent fut les Maraudeur qui sortaient du train sur le Quai 9¾, se saluant avant de se séparer. Sirius et James d'un côté, Remus d'un autre et Peter qui s'éloignait en direction d'un homme encapuchonné, se tenant en retrait.

Le cadre changea, et ils virent bientôt le moment ou Pettigrew et ses amis rejoignirent l'Ordre du Phénix pour combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ils virent rapidement cependant, Peter commençait à travailler comme agent double pour Voldemort, pensant probablement qu'il serait plus en sécurité au sein des rangs du seigneur des Ténèbres qu'auprès de l'Ordre. Pensant qu'Albus et son camp ne pouvait gagner contre la puissance du mage Noir. Peter se vit offrir la Marque des Ténèbres et fut accepté dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Le cadre changea encore une fois. Après que la prophétie fut faite à propos d'Harry Potter et de Lord Voldemort, les Potter prirent leur fils et se cachèrent. Dans une tentative de bluff, Sirius Black convainquit les Potter de faire de Pettigrew leur Gardien du Secret à sa place.

Différentes personne dans la salle émirent des cris d'indignation, commençant enfin à comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé quelques année auparavant, lors de la nuit de la défaite du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le soir d'Halloween de 1981, quand il arriva et vit les restes de la maison des Potter, Pettigrew devina ce qui s'était passé et prit la baguette de Voldemort, craignant que le ministère de la Magie ne découvre sa trahison en l'inspectant, et la cacha dans un lieu inconnu jusqu'à se jour, dans le fin fond d'une forêt oublié de tous.

Les souvenir s'arrêtèrent, et le jeune Potter ne compris pas pourquoi. Il lança un regard interrogateur au directeur, mais celui-ci ne le regarda pas, gardant ses yeux fixait sur Severus.

\- Mis à part Lily et James, Sirius Black était le seul à savoir que Pettigrew était leur Gardien du Secret. Quand il réalisa ce que Pettigrew avait fait, étant donné que la maison dans laquelle il vivait était vide et qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte, il le traqua en espérant venger ses amis. Quand il le coinça enfin, Pettigrew cria que Sirius avait trahi les Potter pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, et avant que Sirius puisse brandir sa baguette, Peter lança un sort d'explosion très puissant qui tua douze moldus en même temps et forma un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts eurent éclaté. Il simula ensuite sa propre mort en se coupant un doigt qu'il laissa derrière lui, puis il se transforma en rat, sa forme animagi non déclaré, et prit la fuite. Exposa platement le maîtres des potions.

Il se mit à marcher le long des tribunes, continuant d'exposer se qu'il s'était passé se jour là en laissant de nouveau défiler les souvenir derrière lui, apportant plus de poids à sa plaidoirie.

\- Sirius fut arrêté et emprisonné à Azkaban par Barty Croupton sans même avoir eu de procès. On lui a reproche d'être un Mangemort, d'avoir tué Pettigrew, les douze Moldus, et la trahison des Potter. Les témoins moldus qui ont survécu ont subi un sortilège de Faux souvenirs et le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques a choisit comme excuse une fuite de gaz. Pettigrew fut injustement décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin pour sa confrontation avec Sirius Black, qui, avec une boîte contenant son doigt coupé, fut donné à sa mère à titre posthume. Même le seul Maraudeur qui restait, Remus Lupin, crut que Black avait réellement tué Pettigrew.

Ledit Remus baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir ainsi douté de son ami. Harry posa simplement une main réconfortante sur son bras, pendant que Sirius lui lancé un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Pettigrew se cacha sous le nom de Croûtard* et l'apparence d'un rat, espérant ainsi éviter les autres partisans de Vous-savez-qui. Étant donné que le Lord Noir était tombé en suivant les instructions de Pettigrew, les Mangemorts le prirent pour un traitre. Cherchant une famille de sorciers qui pourrait l'adopter, il devint l'animal de compagnie de Percy Weasley, et plus tard de son frère Ronald Weasley. Il était évident que Croûtard était un rat anormalement vieux pour un rat de son espèce, qui ne vit généralement pas plus de trois ans, et les Weasley le possédaient déjà depuis douze ans. La raison pour laquelle il se fit adopter par une famille de sorciers était qu'il pouvait rester au courant des nouvelles du monde des sorciers, et ainsi rejoindre son maître si celui-ci retournait au pouvoir.

Severus se stoppa, toisant se ses orbes d'obsidienne les membres du Wizengamot, laissant planer un léger silence, cherchant à savoir si tous comprenais et continuer de suivre ses explications. Voyant qu'aucun ne semblait emmètre le moindre questionnement, il reprit.

\- Dans sa position, il pouvait facilement rapporter Harry Potter comme un cadeau de retour, et plus aucun Mangemort n'oserait plus le traiter de traitre. Mais il ne passa jamais à l'action pendant qu'il était le rat de Ronald, car le Lord Noir n'était pas assez fort ni puissant pour le protéger. Sirius Black s'échappa d'Azkaban après avoir vu une photo de Queudver dans un article de la Gazette du sorcier à propos du voyage de la famille Weasley en Égypte que vous-même lui avait donné Cornelius Fudge quand vous avez fait votre inspection de la prison. Croûtard commença à maigrir et s'affaiblir. Ronald pensait que c'était dû à la peur de Crookshanks, le nouveau chat d'Hermione Granger, et Harry, lui, pensait qu'il approchait de la fin de sa vie. En fait, il a été secoué par la nouvelle de l'évasion de Sirius, craignant qu'il ne le retrouve et venge enfin les Potter. Pettigrew fit croire une fois de plus à sa mort en se mordant et laissant du sang sur les draps, faisant croire à Ron que Crookshanks l'avait mangé. Cet incident faillit ruiner l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione, jusqu'à ce que Croûtard soit découvert par Hermione à l'intérieur d'un pot à lait dans la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid.

Severus repris son interminable marche devant les jurés.

\- La même année, Remus Lupin, qui était inconscient de la duplicité de Pettigrew et le croyait mort, commença à enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard. Il commença à suspecter la vérité quand il vit le nom de "Peter Pettigrew" apparaitre sur la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait lui-même créée à l'aide de ses amis.

Severus fit voler quelques feuilles en direction des différents membres en expliquant que ceci contenait une explication détaillé de ce qu'était la carte des maraudeurs. Si Sirius serra les mâchoires à la divulgation de ce secret commun avec ses amis, il ne dit cependant rien.

\- Le 6 juin 1994, Croûtard fut trouvé caché dans la cabane de Hagrid. Quand Ron essaya de le ramener au château, il se débattit et essaya de s'échapper, mais Ron le rattrapa dans l'ombre du Saule cogneur. À ce moment-là, Sirius surgit sous sa forme de chien et emporta Ronald et Pettigrew dans la Cabane hurlante, immédiatement suivis par Harry et Hermione. Après une discussion animée et l'arrivée de Lupin et de moi même, Pettigrew est démasqué par Sirius et Remus. Il essaya d'abord de rejeter la faute sur Sirius, en prenant notamment pour exemple le fait qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à Harry, puis lorsque la vérité devint trop évidente, il leur demanda à chaque personne présente d'avoir pitié de lui, mise à par moi, puisque j'avais était précédemment mis hors d'état avant la transformation de se dernier. Chacun d'eux est dégoûté par sa lâcheté, et le fait qu'il leur demande d'avoir pitié de lui après les avoir trompés autant de fois les rendit encore plus furieux.

Severus porta un regard froid au deux maraudeurs et un encore plus venimeux envers Potter en se remémorant les instant suivants.

\- Remus et Sirius décidèrent de tuer leur vieil ami, mais Harry intervient après que Pettigrew eut dit que James ne l'aurait jamais tué. Ceci, ajouté au fait qu'Harry croit en effet que son père n'aurait jamais voulu que ses meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers, permit à Pettigrew d'être épargné. Bien qu'Harry ait eu l'intention de donner Pettigrew aux Détraqueurs et de l'utiliser pour innocenter Sirius, celui-ci avait une dette envers Harry. Cependant, le plan ne fonctionne pas et, quand la pleine Lune apparut, étant donné que Lupin avait oublié de prendre sa potion Tue-loup après avoir vu le nom de Pettigrew sur la carte du Maraudeur, il se transforma en un loup-garou incontrôlable. Sirius fut forcé de se transformer en chien pour protéger Harry, Ronald et Hermione, et Pettigrew profita du chaos pour ramasser la baguette de Remus, jeter un sort à Ronald, et s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

Snape avait une forte présence faisant autorité. Tous semblaient être suspendus à ses lèvres, complètement pris dans son récit. Si un jour on lui avait dit que cet homme si détestable ferait quelque chose dont il pourrait se sentir redevable, il en aurait rit.

\- Après qu'il eut échappé de peu à la capture à Poudlard, Pettigrew n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre son maître, faute de quoi Remus et Sirius l'auraient retrouvé et sûrement tué. Il alla chercher la baguette de Voldemort là où il l'avait cachée et voyagea jusqu'en Albanie où il apprit par des rats vivant là-bas qu'il y avait une forêt dans laquelle les animaux craignaient de se rendre. Ils lui dirent qu'une ombre, qui n'était en réalité autre que Voldemort, possédait les animaux et les tuait. Durant son voyage, Pettigrew tomba sur Bertha Jorkins, une employée du Ministère de la Magie en vacances en Albanie, quand il s'arrêta pour manger dans une auberge. Bien qu'elle le reconnu de suite, Pettigrew réussit à la berner et à l'attirer dans la forêt et à la maîtriser, avant de la donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sous la torture, Bertha donna des informations à Voldemort qui l'aidèrent à mener à bien son plan d'attaque sur Harry Potter, incluant des informations sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et un endroit où trouver un fidèle Mangemort.

Severus fit alors voler d'autres papiers, expliquant cette fois qu'il s'agissait du plan orchestré par le Lord Noir pour attraper Harry Potter et le descriptif des deux rituels exécutés. L'un pour donner un corps de substitution au Mage Noir et le second pour le ressusciter de manière définitive.

\- Pettigrew extrait alors du venin de Nagini sur les ordres de Voldemort pour préparer une potion qui va lui redonner un peu de force et lui permettre d'habiter un corps rudimentaire. Il porta le corps faible et petit de Voldemort durant le long trajet de retour en Grande-Bretagne, où ils s'installèrent provisoirement dans la maison des Jedusor à Little Hangleton. Au fil du temps, Pettigrew essaie sans succès de persuader Voldemort d'utiliser un autre sorcier qu'Harry pour reconstruire son corps, mais Voldemort voit ces propositions comme des tentatives de désertion et dit même que Pettigrew regrette d'être retourné à ses côtés. Pour sa mission suivante, Pettigrew fut envoyé aux côtés de Bartemius Croupton Jr, le fidèle Mangemort que Bertha Jorkins avait mentionné, pour capturer Alastor Moody, un ancien Auror, qui allait assurer le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pendant que Croupton Jr. enseignait à Poudlard sous l'apparence de Moody, Pettigrew était chargé de surveiller Barty Croupton Sr., sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium. Pettigrew faillit à son devoir, laissant Croupton s'échapper et presque saboter le plan. Cependant, il fut intercepté par son fils, qui envoya une lettre à Voldemort pour le lui dire. Pettigrew fut puni avec le sortilège Doloris pour avoir échoué lors de sa mission.

Severus repris place aux côté du directeur.

\- Pettigrew joua un rôle très important dans le rituel visant à la renaissance du Seigneur de Ténèbres, quand Harry Potter fut transporté dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton pour le plan de Vous-savez-qui, c'est lui seul qui effectua le rituel pour restituer le corps de Voldemort, sacrifiant à sa main à contrecœur, celle à laquelle il manquait un doigt. Et fort heureusement pour nous se rituel n'a pas aboutit. Severus signifia qu'il avait terminé et alla s'assoir sur le banc des témoins.

\- Les souvenir ne sont pas des preuves suffisantes. Ils peuvent être détourné, voir même entièrement changé. Nous ne pouvons les accepté comme preuves de l'innocence de l'accusé. Proclama Fudge.

\- Pardonnez moi monsieur le ministre mais ce ne sont pas seulement les souvenir de Pettigrew que j'ai ici avec moi, mais aussi ceux de Bartemius Croupton Jr et ceux de Sirius black, plus ceux de Bertha Jorkins. Chacun ont était extrait de leur propriétaire alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de veritaserum. Je vais épargner au Wizengamot de revoir chaque souvenir qui on défilé derrière moi, mais puisque chacun d'entre partage des souvenir commun je crois que nous pouvons les prendre en compte.

\- Nous le pouvons en effet. Mais pouvez vous réellement nous prouver que ces souvenir sont bien identique ? demanda Malfoy senior.

Harry aurait pu croire que c'était pour discréditer les propos tenu par Snape, mais son regard et le sourire encourageant qu'il eut pour son ami lui prouvèrent que l'homme n'était peut-être pas comme il le pensait. Il vit alors sont professeur de potion se saisir de sa baguette et prononcer un serment magique "Je jure sur ma magie que tous ce que je viens de dire n'est que pure vérité." Le brun pu alors voir un fin filament doré entouré la baguette et le poignet de Snape avant de disparaitre. Le sort était posé, et le potionniste ne semblait souffrir d'aucun mal.

\- Bien. Nous avons il me semble suffisamment de preuves pour décider du verdict.

Tous les membres du Wizengamot prononcèrent leur accord.

\- Ceux qui sont pour une condamnation du prévenu ? Demanda Fudge.

Harry soupira. Aucune mains, mise à part celle du ministre et d'Umbridge, ne se levèrent.

\- Ceux qui son partisans de l'abandon des charges ? Demanda à son tour la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

Les mains se levèrent. Toutes, les une à la suite des autres, sauf celle de Fudge et de son chien de Dolorès Umbridge. Le ministre pinça ses lèvres puis il baissa la main. Après avoir respiré profondément deux fois de suite, il annonça, d'une voix déformée par la rage qu'il s'efforçait de contenir.

\- Par voix de la majorité... Les charges retenues contre le prévenu connu sous le nom de Sirius Orion Black... Sont abandonné.

Le jeune Survivant poussa un cri de plaisir avant de foncer dans les bras de son parrain, heureux qu'il soit enfin pleinement libre.

\- Tous vos biens, et l'entièreté de votre fortune, vous seront restitués dans la journée. Tout comme votre titre de Lord Black. Déclara la jeune Amélia Bones. Vous pourrez reprendre votre siège au Wizengamot dès la semaine prochaine. La séance est levée, bonne journée à tous.

Un coup de maillet et tous les membres du Wizengamot s'étaient levés et bavardaient en ramassant et rangeant leurs papiers. Les uns à la suite des autres, ils s'engouffrèrent dans de petites alcôves et disparurent de la salle. Les laissant seul et heureux du verdict final.

\- Bien, je vais vous laissez jeunes gens. Je présume que vous allez vouloir garder Harry au près de vous durant la journée Sirius ?

\- Vous présumez bien… Lança un peu plus froidement que voulus l'ancien détenu.

\- Je te retrouverai donc demain matin pour les cours Harry. Bonne journée

A suivre…

RAR :

**stormtrooper2 : **Pour savoir ce qu'il est advenue du morceau Voldy, il va falloir continuer à lire ) Pour les besoins de l'histoire et d ans mon idée Harry est déjà au courant de la prophétie.

**adénoïde : **Compliqué de mettre un tel homme au pied du mur, surtout qu'il est vu comme un héro de guerre.

**Lydouille : **La voilà ^^

*Comme vous l'aurait remarqué je garde beaucoup de nom d'origine sauf pour le nom Croûtard qui devrait être Scabbers, mais je trouvais pour le coup qu'en version original ça sonnait moins bien. Désolé si vous vous attendiez à retrouver aussi se noms en VO


	4. Prophétie

Je m'excuse pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis avant de pouvoir être publier. Je suis un peu débordé en ce moment mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture

….

Harry serra une fois encore son parrain dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux, Sirius était enfin un homme libre. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, de fuir continuellement sa propre communauté.

\- Et si on rentré Sirius ? Demanda le petit brun.

\- Avec grand plaisir. J'ai assez vus ses sombres couloirs pour toute une vie.

Passant un bras autour de son filleul pour se rapprocher et se soutenir, le duo fit demi-tour et marcha vers l'espace de transplanage afin de regagner le doux cocon du Square Grimault. De fêter dignement le blanchissement total de Sirius dans le firewisky et la butterbeer ; ou tout du moins, le duo essaya. Un homme de grande taille avec un visage pâle et pointu encadré de longs cheveux blond pâle, habillé d'yeux gris froids leur barrait le chemin.

\- Lucius… Siffla l'animagus, prêt à sauter à la gorge de ce vil mangemort.

\- Range ta colère Black, je ne suis pas ici pour me quereller avec toi. Je viens de la part de Narcissa. Cette dernière voudrait s'entretenir avec toi.

Harry observa le blond au ports fier et arrogant qui se tenait devant eux. Il portait, comme souvent, une canne avec une tête de serpent qui contenait sa baguette dans sa main droite. Une longue robe de sorcier noir brodé et décoré de motif reptiliens fait de fil vert émeraude et d'argent, qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'ex maison du l'homme politique, habillait le grand blond.

Lucius fixait l'homme en face de lui, le regard droit et froid. Ne laissant rien filtrer sur les raisons qui le poussait à retenir l'homme dans son élan à regagner l'exterieur.

Harry aurait voulu l'envoyer promener, tout comme s'apprêter apparemment à le faire les deux maraudeurs qui étaient, pour l'un rouge de colère, et pour l'autre aussi froid que de la glace. Il se souvient cependant du soutient que le blond avait apporter pour la libération de Sirius, et la question partie avant même qu'il n'ait pu la retenir.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Lucius reporta son attention sur le dernier des Potter.

\- Fais quoi, monsieur Potter ? Il va falloir être plus précis, je ne vis pas dans votre esprit. _Et Merlin m'en préserve_, pensa le blond.

\- Prendre la défense de Sirius ? N'êtes-vous pas sensé le détester ?

Le blond poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait nullement s'expliquer sur ses actions, encore moins pour un enfant aussi irritant que Potter, mais il avait besoin d'accéder à la bibliothèque des Blacks.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de détester l'héritier Black. Cet homme a été renié par sa propre famille, et étant unis a Narcissa je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre des décisions prise dans la famille de cette dernière. Mais aujourd'hui vous devenez Lord Black, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait même qu'on ne vous a jamais appris à être un bon et solide chef de famille sorcière et un éminent homme d'affaire sachant jouer avec le cours de la bourse. Ai-je tort de penser ainsi ? Demanda le blond, le visage habillé d'un rictus moqueur.

Sirius s'apprêtait à repousser vertement cet imbécile qui osé sous-entendre à demi-mot qu'il serait un Lord de bas étages, mais son bras fut retenu par celui de Remus.

\- Vous n'êtes par réputez pour donner de votre temps par bonté d'âme, Lord Malfoy. Je me demande donc ce qui peux à ce point vous intéresser pour venir nous proposer votre savoir, et de vous acoquiner avec des traîtres à leur sang et des créatures magique ? Questionna faussement le lycantrope en se dressant entre le deux Lord, faisant barrage de son propre corps pour protéger sa « meute ».

\- Je veux simplement aider un membre de la famille…

\- Veuillez ne pas insulter mon intelligence, n'oubliez pas que mes crocs sont parfaitement affuté…

Lucius grimaça. Il n'avait pas pensé que le loup-garou viendrai mettre son nez dans ses affaires, et surtout lui opposerai autant de résistance.

\- Si vous tenez tant à connaitre les raisons de ma proposition, je vous invite à boire le thé au sein de la demeure Malfoy, demain pour dix-sept heures.

Encore une fois, Remus ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de faire quoi que ce soit, il hocha simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner avec les deux brun, laissant le blond, seul, au milieu du couloir.

.

\- Remus ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ?

Le loup garou ne le regarda pas et se dirigea jusque dans le petit bureau de sa maisonnée et se saisit d'une lettre et d'une plume. Ignorant les deux habitant de la demeure il commença à rédiger sa lettre.

Son visage concentré et surtout la facilité avec laquelle le loup-garou semblait pouvoir les oublier agaça au plus haut point Sirius qui vient claquer ses mains sur le bord du bureau.

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu fais et ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure au ministère ?

\- Je te pensais plus intelligent Patfoot. J'écris une lettre de remerciement à Snape et une autre officielle pour répondre à l'invitation de Malfoy. Je sais que pour toi c'est compliqué, et je ne t'en veux pas, mais Malfoy a raison quand il dit à demi-mot que tu risques d'avoir du mal à gérer ton rôle de lord, et même si je suis bien certain que ses intentions ne sont pas aussi nobles que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire on ne peut pas cracher dessus. Et enfin j'allais entamer une dernière lettre pour Albus.

\- Une lettre pour Albus ? Demanda l'animagus pas sur de bien comprendre.

\- Tu es officiellement le tuteur d'Harry aujourd'hui, et quelque chose me dit que cet évènement n'était pas prévu dans les plans de notre très cher directeur. Je l'informe donc simplement qu'Harry restera cette semaine à Grimmauld Place.

\- J'en oubliais presque son cas à ce vieux barbu.

\- C'est pourquoi je me charge de lui. J'en ai aussi profité pour faire une demande au lord Malfoy.

Sirius le fixa, légèrement inquiet. Bien qu'il est une fois aveugle en Remus, il avait la net impression que cette fois ci il n'apprécierait pas l'idée à venir de l'homme.

\- Quelle demande ? Demanda la voix tremblante de l'héritier Black.

\- Celle de soutenir ta candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre le forces du mal évidement.

\- Et tu crois que ça aussi, il le fera grassement ?

\- Evidement que non, mais puisqu'il semble tant vouloir t'aider pour obtenir quelque chose en retour, autant en profiter non ?

\- C'est très… Slytherin, Remus, souffla Harry, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Pour traiter avec des serpents, il faut penser comme un serpent.

_Penser comme un serpent hein ? Si je devais me mettre à la place de mon cousin par alliance, pourquoi aiderai-je un renégat de la famille de ma femme ?_ Soudain, l'illumination toucha son esprit, et s'est avec les dents serré qu'il siffla l'objet de convoitise du blond.

\- Le Grimoire des Âmes…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que veut Lucius, cette enflure, s'est pouvoir se rendre dans ma bibliothèque familiale pour avoir accès au _Grimoire des Âmes_…

\- C'est quoi ce livre ? Demanda le jeune Potter en s'approchant un peu plus des deux hommes.

\- Un ignoble livre qui relate tous les sortilèges du monde, traitant de la magie de l'âme. Passant de la manipulation, par la malédiction sur les réincarnations à venir et pire… Sur comment ramener les morts à la vie…

Harry fixa ses parrains avec attentions, s'ils disaient vrai et que Lucius convoitait se livre se devait être pour ramener son si précieux Maître d'entre les morts.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser accéder à se grimoire. Surtout si c'est pour ressusciter l'autre fou.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui laisserais pas le temps de le voir qu'il aura déjà mes crocs au fond de sa gorge si se sont ses réelles intentions. Lança Remus sur un ton si froid et dur que même Sirius en fut surpris.

\- Je ne te pensais pas capable de tuer de sang-froid une personne dans son dos Lunard…

\- Je ne le tuerais pas Sirius, répondis calmement le lycan en se levant de sa chaise, emportant les deux lettres avec lui.

\- Je lui réserve un sors plus terrible encore, celle de devenir l'un de mes bêtas. Devenir un loup-garou, comme moi. N'est-ce pas un sors pire que la mort pour un homme comme lui, qui ne jure que par la pureté de son sang.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent stupéfait. L'ex-détenue ne savait pas vraiment par quoi était passé son ami durant son emprisonnement mais l'homme semblait s'être endurci, pourtant le loup-garou avait était plein de douceur lorsqu'il avait intégré Hogwart pour le poste d'enseignant de DCFM. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un masque pour dissimuler la rancœur qui avait envahi son ami. Rancœur qui aujourd'hui à cause de ses épreuves bien trop proche et en temps et en intensité, avait fini par briser ce masque d'homme doux et patient.

Remus siffla deux chouette et leurs attacha les parchemins, leurs indiquant ensuite les lieux ou chacune devait livrait leur charge.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je vais monter me reposer, la pleine lune est proche et je sens le loup en moi commencer à forcer pour prendre le pouvoir.

\- Vas mon ami, je veille sur Harry. J'espère que nous pourrons reprendre nos promenades nocturnes comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Nous verrons cela en temps et en heures. Puis le Lycan disparu à la vue des autres, partant se reposer tranquillement dans sa petite chambre.

Harry et Sirius allèrent quant à eux s'installer devant le feu de cheminé du salon cosy de la maisonnée. Harry pris d'assaut le canapé, ne laissant que le fauteuil dur et délavé à l'ex détenu.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser le confortable canapé, que je puisse reposer ma vieille carcasse.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour ton corps de vieil home Sirius, sourit avec espieglerie Harry.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un petit moment, fixant alternativement les flammes qui dévoraient le bois puis la personne en face d'eux. Black fini par se pencher vers le jeune Potter et lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait quittait le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Et donc comment as-tu découvert l'existence de la prophétie ?

Harry lâcha le spectacle hypnotisant du feu pour reporter son attention sur son parrain et se lança dans le récit de cette nuit ou il avait découvert un des tournant principale de sa propre vie.

_Harry marchait dans les couloirs d'Hogwart d'un pas pressé et presque paniqué. Il venait encore une fois de faire cette horrible rêve ou il voyait une chose informe, avec la voix du Lord Noir, donner des ordres à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et ordonner la mort d'un pauvre innocent._

_Bien que les premières fois le brun avait gardé pour lui ces horribles cauchemars, au détriments du sommeil de ses camarades de dortoir, cette nuit était différente. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il sentait le désir impérieux de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Alors autant en profiter pour lui parler de ses sombres songes._

_Harry, dissimulé sous la cape de son père, arriva assez rapidement devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il fixa un instant la statue, cherchant à se rappeler du mot de passe menant au directeur. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, la gargouille se décala d'elle-même en fixant un regard vide sur le jeune brun._

_Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi la gargouille lui laissait le passage, il s'engouffra d'un pas pressé dans le long escalier en colimaçon._

_En parvenant devant la porte en bois qui gardait le bureau, des voix étouffées lui parvint. Il n'en prit pas réellement compte s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte, pour saluer le directeur et l'autre professeur qui lui tenait compagnie, et à confier ses angoisses nocturnes. Tout gestes fut cependant stoppé quand il entendit son nom être prononcé. Il tendit alors l'oreille, cherchant à savoir ce qu'on disait à son sujet._

_\- Allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous n'avez pas empêchez Harry, l'un de mes chers lions, de participer à cet horrible tournois ?_

_\- Je ne pouvais pas stopper les évènements à venir Minerva… Dit le vieux sorcier, d'un ton calme et de son habituel voix douce._

_\- Et pour quelle sotte raison vous ne pouviez intervenir ? Nous avons presque perdu Harry à cause de ce stupide tournois ! N'avais vous donc plus aucun bon sens commun ?! Siffla avec colère la directrice des Gryffyndor._

_Le vieux sage tourna son visage marqué par les années vers son tendre oiseau, passant sa main sur ses plumes de feu. Minerva fut surprise de lire un court instant dans ce regard si bleu, une tristesse si lourde et si dure, qu'elle regretta en partie d'avoir crié sur l'homme._

_\- "__**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit**__"._

_Albus se retourna vers l'enseignante et continua sur sa lancé._

_\- Telle est la prophétie que Sibylle Trelawney a énoncé le soir où Severus nous espionnait, et qu'il a reporté au Lord Noir. C'est cette prophétie qui a conduit à la mort des parents d'Harry et au déclin de Lord Voldemort. Cette prophétie que je me refuse de lui révéler entièrement aujourd'hui._

_Minerva le regarda à nouveau l'œil coléreux. Même si elle respectait l'homme et qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal qu'il avait su changer beaucoup de choses dans le bon sens au sein de la communauté magique, elle n'acceptait pas facilement le fait que l'homme manipule aussi aisément une jeune enfant pour combattre le plus grand mage noir de cette époque._

_\- Je pensais que vous aimiez cet enfant plus que les autres… Me serais-je donc trompée ?_

_\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je tiens à Harry comme à mon propre petit fils, mais il y a des choses qui vous échappe encore Minerva…_

_\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ainsi _m'échapper_ pour reprendre vos propres mots ?_

_\- Le sortilège de Mort qu'a lancé Voldemort a ricoché faisant d'Harry l'élu. Or, un autre garçon aurait pu être concerné par la prophétie, à savoir Neville Londubat. Mais Lord Voldemort a choisi le jeune Potter car il est un sang-mêlé comme lui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait prévu que le sortilège, grâce au sacrifice de Lily, ne ricoche sur lui et ne le tue. Marquant par cette acte, Harry jusqu'au plus profond de sa chaire. Je ne voulais pas infliger ça à Harry, mais des deux enfants concerner il est le plus à même de supporter le poids de cette prophétie._

_Harry courut le plus rapidement qu'il le pu jusque dans son dortoir, les larmes aux bords des yeux._

Sirius regarda son filleul avec peine. Ce soir-là avait dû être vraiment dur pour le jeune homme. Comprendre que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père était prêt à le sacrifier pour sauver les autres. Quittant son vieux fauteuil, Sirius s'installa à côté du jeune homme et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

\- Nous ne le laisserons plus te faire de mal Harry. Remus et moi te protegeront.


	5. C'est une blague ?

Albus Dumbledore parcourait son bureau de long en large, faisant les cents pas pour mieux réfléchir aux derniers événements.

Premièrement le tournois des trois sorciers ; qui avait fini en tournois des quatre sorciers. Jeu déjà dangereux de base mais qui avait failli finir en véritable catastrophe à cause du rituel de Pettigrew.

Deuxièmement la perte de la confiance de Black. Après ces années de prison, les événements du tournois semblaient avoir été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Et son refus, semblait-il, de laisser Harry de nouveau entre ses soins de vieux directeur, l'avais fortement contrarié et peut-être même blessé plus que de raisons.

Et enfin dernièrement, le fameux rituel.

Albus avait étudié ce qu'il c'était passé. Décortiquant et analysant les réactions magiques créés lors du rituel à l'aide du récit du jeune Potter, et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait glacé d'effrois. Il espérait sincèrement se tromper mais, avec toutes les preuves qu'il avait assemblées, il n'y avait que peu d'espoir.

\- Fumseck, mon tendre ami, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Ma raison me dit que je devrais m'occuper d'Harry, agir en toute connaissances pour contrer les effets de ce maudit rituel et ses conséquences. Mais mon cœur ne veut pas blesser celui qui est pour moi devenu comme mon petit-fils… Si seulement j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait il y a de cela des années aujourd'hui, nous n'en serions pas là…

L'oiseau de feu regarda son maître, peu sur de comprendre les tourments qui assaillait l'homme. Alors pour apaiser un peu ses tourments, le phœnix chanta Longtemps. Accompagnant les larmes qui roulaient de leurs propres volontés sur les vieilles joues marquées par la vie.

.

Fudge était dans une rage sans nom. Depuis la veille il ne cessait de recevoir des lettres des différentes familles de sang pur dirigeante qui le blâmaient pour ses erreurs inadmissibles envers la famille Black. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de hiboux qui passait par sa fenêtre après vérification et qui lui laissaient, tous en exception, une beuglante.

Voir ses décisions ainsi remises en question avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui.

\- Pour qui se prennent tous ses idiots, à remettre en cause mes décision ? Décisions prise dans leur propre intérêt ? Comment peuvent-ils seulement oser se retourner contre moi ? Je leur réserve une surprise de taille à tous ses imbéciles. Umbrige ! Je voir Umbrige ! Qu'on me l'appel sur le champ !

.

Lucius Malfoy marchait à vive allure au seins des couloirs de son manoir, faisant claquer sa canne sur le carrelage froid de la demeure. Il poussa avec virulence la porte du petit salon d'été, rejoignant son épouse qui était en plein rendez-vous avec Mme. Zabini, et jeta sa cape sorcière sur son fauteuil.

\- Vous vous oubliez mon époux ? Demanda froidement Narcissa en lançant un regard glacial à son mari.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon entré assez brusque. Madame Zabini, salua poliment le blond en fixant une femme magnifique à la peau halée.

Son visage fin était encadré de long cheveux d'un noir corbeaux profond avec quelque reflet sanguin. Leurs boucles tombaient avec grâce sur une poitrine fort généreuse et serré au sein d'un corset d'un vert pâle, rappel flagrant de la clarté de ses yeux couleur pomme. Sous ces mêmes yeux en amande, un nez fin habillait le visage, et le tout était terminé par une bouche vermeil et pulpeuse.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous deviez nous visiter aujourd'hui.

\- Ho, cela n'était pas prévue, j'étais simplement venue m'enquérir auprès de votre épouse, très cher.

\- Je crains de me montrer discourtois, mais je vais devoir vous demander d'écourter votre entrevu, il me faut m'entretenir avec ma femme assez urgemment.

La basané se relavas avec grâce.

\- J'espère que l'affaire n'est pas trop fâcheuse et que nous pourrons rapidement convenir d'une prochaine visite. Minauda la femme en tendant sa main.

\- Bien évidemment. Répondit Lucius en baisant la main offerte. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée madame Zabini. Mon elfe va vous raccompagner si vous voulez bien. Dustin !

Un craquement sonore résonna dans la pièce et un petit être au grande oreille et aux yeux globuleux s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux maîtres du manoir.

\- Raccompagne madame Zabini jusqu'aux grilles du Manoir.

La créature s'inclina et s'éclipsa, suivi de près par la mangeuse d'homme.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé aujourd'hui pour que vous ayez l'air si aigri ?

\- Le Ministre est devenue complètement fou aujourd'hui... La journée à était longue, et je n'ai eu de cesse d'attendre la réponse de cette imbécile de Black.

\- Racontez moi Lucius. Vous n'avez rien voulu me dire hier soir, et ce matin vous sembliez fortement contrarié après être sorti de notre bibliothèque. Mon cousin a t il était si incommodant avec vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant Black qui m'a posé problème hier, mais Lupin. J'ai était obligé de les inviter ici afin de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer sur les raisons de mon aide à leur encontre en pleins milieu des couloirs du Ministère. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré chasser cette mante religieuse. Aucun doute qu'elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion de faire circuler que les Malfoy s'accoquinent à des créatures dite dangereuses et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de presse au Ministère...

Narcissa le fixa la mine soucieuse.

\- Rencontrez-vous des difficultés au Ministère ?

\- Pas plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Une chance que nos actions se portent si bien. Je n'avais encore jamais donné autant de pots de vins en une journée...

\- Que ce passe-t-il là-bas ?

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir, ma douce.

La blonde pinça les lèvres et se retint de dire le fond de sa pensé à son mari, préférant prendre une autre direction et lui demanda :

\- Vous n'avez donc pas eu le temps de leur expliquer ce que vous avez découvert sur le rituel effectué au tournois…

\- Hélas non… Et je crains que le Seigneur Noir ne finisse rapidement par prendre le dessus…

\- Je voudrais que nous puissions enfin vivre tranquillement, loin de toute nouvelle guerre. Draco n'est pas prêt à connaître ses horreurs.

\- Personne n'est jamais prêt pour ça ma chère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur les risques encourus.

Narcissa fixa un instant le profil droit de son mari. Lucius n'était pas l'homme le plus tendre, ni même une bonne personne à proprement parlé, mais depuis qu'ils avaient eu Draco, l'homme avait changé. Il était devenu plus attentif au besoin d'autrui.

Il possédait certes toutes sortes de poisons interdits, d'objets et artefacts de magie noire qu'il cachait dans leur manoir et notamment dans un compartiment secret sous le plancher du salon. Mais jamais plus, il n'aurait employé de lui-même ces objets sur d'honnête gens.

Son mari était un homme intraitable sur ces idéaux, et n'acceptait guère que des sorciers et sorcières n'étant pas de sang-pur puissent accéder à Hogwart. Il avait d'ailleurs usé de son influence et de son argent pour tenter de faire changer les choses. Mais contrairement à ce que pouvait penser le reste de la population et surtout les amoureux des Moldus, il ne voulait pas interdire Hogwart au né-moldus pour les laisser dans l'ignorance. Non, il voulait qu'une seconde école soit créée pour qu'on leur enseigne les bases des uses et coutumes du monde magique.

Lucius voulait protéger les bases de leur monde, refusant de voir encore des sabbats disparaître et être remplacés par des fêtes religieuses sans aucune valeur tel Yule remplacé par ce stupide Noël. C'est ce qui l'avait attiré chez le Lord Noir, en plus de la place plus qu'avantageuse à ses côtés…

\- Vous aviez raison… Je le reconnais aujourd'hui. Nous aurions dû envoyer notre fils à Dumstrang. Il aurait été à l'écart de tous ces problèmes… souffla Narcissa sur une voix emplis d'inquiétude et de remords.

\- Ce qui est fait et fait Cissa… Nous ne pouvons qu'aller de l'avant et prier Merlin que ce qui nous attends à l'avenir ne soit pas trop sombre…

Un craquement sonore résonna dans la pièce et le petit elfe de maison apparut devant les deux blonds.

\- Maître Malfoy Monsieur, vos invités sont arrivés. Je les ai conduits dans le salon de thé de l'aile Est.

\- Dit leur que j'arrive, Dustil. Ordonna Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme blond embrassa son épouse et se dirigea dans le petit salon.

\- Je vous retrouve plus tard mon aimé.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ?

\- Je préfère m'en charger seul.

Quittant la salle, l'homme se rendit donc au petit salon.

En pénétrant dans la pièce il put voir que les trois hommes étaient assis sur le canapé vert olive, tranquillement posé devant des boissons et petits four déposé à leur attention par le petit elfe. Black et Lupin encadrant Potter comme pour le protéger de tout danger à venir et ne cessant de jeter de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours. Lucius se racla la gorge afin de se faire connaître. Trois tête se tournèrent simultanément vers lui.

\- Nous n'allons pas tourner autour du chaudron. Je ne vous ai en effet pas proposé mon aide pour rien. Lança le Lord en s'installant dans un fauteuil face à ses trois invités.

\- On sait très bien ce que tu veux...

Lucius masquât très habilement sa surprise. Eux ? Ils savaient ? Comment ? Seuls les livres se trouvant dans sa bibliothèque et peut-être celle de Dumbledore en parlaient. Peut-être étaient-ils parvenus à se procurer un ouvrage relatant ce genre de rituel. Tant mieux, cela ferait moins d'explication à fournir et du temps de gagné contre les "effets secondaires".

\- Parfais dans ce cas vous ne verrais aucune objection à ce que j...

\- Ho si j'y vois une objection ! Il est hors de question que tu le touche tu m'entends ?! S'emporta l'héritier des Blacks, se levant d'un bond et se plantant face au blond, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, cherchant à intimider ce dernier.

\- Mais enfin comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous m'empêchez d'intervenir ?

\- Nous aider ? Tu parles. Tu le veux seulement pour toi, pour user de son pouvoir à mauvais escient.

\- Utiliser son pouvoir ? Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ?

Remus s'interposa doucement entre les deux hommes, forçant son ami au silence.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu entre nous.

\- Je ne m'en serais jamais doutait le canidé... Souffla Malfoy.

\- Je ne relèverais pas. De quoi vouliez-vous nous entretenir alors ?

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à répondre il fut encore une fois interrompu par un Sirius indigné.

\- Enfin Moony, tu ne peux pas croire qu'il veut autre chose que le Grimoire des Âmes ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu vas te taire et laisser Malfoy s'expliquer. Sinon c'est MOI qui te met dehors compris ? Menaça le lycanthrope

Remus n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un balbutiement incompréhensible avant que le maraudeur n'aille s'asseoir et bouder dans son coin. Remus soupira. Ces années de prisons avait fait mûrir certain aspect de Sirius mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec bien souvent les réflexions et attitudes d'un enfant turbulent. Mais des enfants il en avait soupé toute une année et savait assez bien comment les tenir aujourd'hui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange, si ce n'est ce livre, Malfoy ?

\- Je ne veux qu'une chose, ou du moins je vous laisse le choix entre deux options… Soit monsieur Potter va à St Mungo's, soit vous me le laissait pour que je m'occupe de retirer... Il hésita une seconde sur le terme à employer puis opta pour simplement "l'anomalie…"

\- Quoi ? demandèrent les trois hommes en face de lui.

\- Vous n'avez effectué aucune recherche sur le rituel de résurrection auquel a participé monsieur Potter bien malgré lui à ce que je vois…

Lupin regarda un instant Harry avant de porter son attention sur Lucius.

\- Il est difficile de se procurer des ouvrages sur pareille magie noir...

Le blond pinça les lèvre, touché.

\- En réalité le rituel n'a pas échoué. Du moins pas réellement. Le lord n'a pas pu retrouver son enveloppe charnelle, mais une autre était à disposition.

\- Petitgrew… ? Demanda avec espoir Black, commençant à entrevoir ou voulait les mener le discours du blond.

\- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait accepté de se retrouver dans le corps répugnant de ce sale rat. Plus encore il n'avait pas assez de puissance magique pour que le Lord en veuille pour réceptacle. Pas alors que Potter était juste face à lui, si jeune, si puissant et si prêt à le recevoir en son sein.

\- Mais je n'en ai jamais voulus ! S'écria le petit brun.

\- En êtes-vous vraiment certain monsieur Potter ? J'ai étudié le rituel que Peter à effectuer, et je puis vous assurer que le résultat obtenu ne pouvait avoir lieu que si vous étiez consentant à donner une partie de vous-même. Me saurais-je trompé ? Demanda Lucius avec ironie avant de répondre lui-même à la question. Je ne crois pas non. Après tout, un Malfoy n'a jamais tort.

Harry fixa avec effarement l'homme en face de lui. Ainsi il avait recueilli l'âme de ce monstre dans son propre corps ?


	6. Le Square Grimault

Remus fut le premier à reprendre contenance.

\- Pourrions-nous vous emprunter les livres qui traite de ce rituel ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse accéder à la bibliothèque des Malfoy ? Demanda en sifflant froidement le Lord, refusant d'avance qu'un lycanthrope ne risque d'abîmer ses ouvrages si précieux et difficile à obtenir.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ou accéder à votre bibliothèque, seulement voir les ouvrages traitant du rituel.

\- Je vais devoir refuser, je le crains.

\- Tu avais dit que tu nous aiderais Malfoy, intervient Black, alors tu vas aider, ça tu peux me croire.

Lucius se retient difficilement de souffler et de se pincer l'arête du nez. Comme il pouvait ne pas supporter les rouges et ors.

\- Bien. Je vous ferais parvenir un compte rendu détaillé de ses ouvrages. C'est le mieux que je puise faire.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Prêter un foutus livre ne vas pas t'émasculer Malfoy, bon sang, comme je peux avoir envie de t'en coller une là tout de suite.

Lucius glissa lentement sa main jusqu'à sa deuxième baguette dissimulé dans ses robes, c'est-on jamais, des fois que le dernier Black décide de mettre ses menaces à exécutions...

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser directement accéder à l'ouvrage ?

\- Plus de la moitié de ses grimoires sont lié magiquement au manoir et ne peuvent être emporté à l'extérieure, j'ai de plus ajouté une protection par le sang sur certains ouvrages pour éviter des situations, dites fâcheuse, lors de bals au manoirs. Vous comprendrez donc que vous ne pourrez ni voir ni même toucher ce livre. Expliqua calmement le Lord

\- Mais c'est de la magie noire !

Les trois adultes tournèrent un regard suffisamment éloquent envers Harry suite à sa réflexion.

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner au Square. Tant que nous n'aurons pas nous même vérifié la véracité de vos propos nous ne prendrons aucunes décisions.

\- Le temps presse Lupin, nous n'avons pas vraiment le loisir de laisser filer ce dernier...

\- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, bien que votre attitude en elle-même me surprenne grandement ; vous ne nous avait pas habitué à une telle facette de votre personnalité, mais peu importe. Vous êtes connu pour avoir était un fervent partisan de Vous savez qui, vous ne pouvez nous reprocher d'être méfiant.

Lucius pinça une fois de plus les lèvres. Le lycanthrope avait raison, et s'il se montrait plus insistant il ne pourrait que renforcer l'idée que tout cela n'était qu'un piège grotesque.

Le Lord blond pris donc sur lui d'accepter cette proposition. Il ne prit pas la peine de raccompagner ses invités aux portes de son manoir, préférant se rendre dans sa bibliothèque pour commencer son maudit parchemin explicatif.

.

Les trois hommes atterrir dans le salon du Square, et à peine pieds à terre que des Doxys s'enfuirent en tous sens.

\- Je crois que cette demeure à besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage.

\- Oui eh bien commençons d'abord par nous chercher une chambre chacun, nous nettoieront aussi la cuisine et ce salon, nous nous occuperont des autres pièces demain.

\- Je vais vous laisser à deux pour cette fois.

\- Tu fuis le grand nettoyage Moony ?

\- Pas du tout puisque je reviendrais demain. Non je vais essayer de voir si je ne pourrais pas me procurer des livres sur ce fameux rituel du côté de _**Knockturn Alley**_**.**

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne retint pas son ami.

\- Soit prudent...

Remus hocha la tête et sortit de la maisonnée.

\- Bon et bien à nous deux. Allons faire un petit tour.

Harry et son parrain partir donc à la découverte pour l'un et à la redécouverte pour l'autre du Square Grimault. Harry fit donc ainsi la connaissance de la mère de Sirius au travers d'un portrait qui semblait connaître toutes les injures du monde sorcier et qui semblait se faire un véritable plaisir à les crier après eux au travers de la maisonnée.

\- Comme cette femme ne m'avais pas manqué, murmura le Lord Black en ouvrant la porte de son ancienne chambre dans un automatisme oublié.

Ils tombèrent tout deux sur une chambre aux couleurs vive de rouge, d'or et de cuivre qui habillé la pièce. Au centre un grand lit à baldaquin étaient posé sur un tapis cotonneux au couleur cuivre et blanc. A la droite du lit un énorme bureau trônait fièrement, remplis à ras-bord de papier en tout genre. Si il n'y avait eu la couche de poussière dessus, Harry aurait presque pu croire qu'une personne aller revenir d'un instant à l'autre pour finir de faire ses devoirs.

Sur la gauche, une vitre enchantée donnait l'impression que la chambre contenait une véritable baie vitrée, inondant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Il lui sembla même percevoir deux canidé et un cervidé courir au loin dans se décore magique.

\- Bon hé bien il semblerait que j'ai retrouvé l'endroit où je dormirais.

\- J'aime bien ta chambre.

Sirius lui offrit un pâle sourire et ressortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé au procès que cette demeure serait désormais la sienne, mais maintenant il en prenait pleinement conscience et il n'appréciait pas cela.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait dans ses couloirs ou aux visites des chambres aux objets douteux de magies noir, de douloureux souvenirs ne cessais de lui remonter à l'esprit. Plongeant de-nouveau Sirius dans un état de tristesse, de résignation et de colère. En soit pas un mélange des plus agréable, ni des plus seins.

Ils parcoururent encore un ou deux couloir avant qu'Harry n'ouvre une nouvelle porte. La salle était plongée dans le noir total, on ne pouvait que distingue des masses dissimulé sous des tissus tendus. Sirius ouvrit les rideaux de la salle, soulevant nombres de veloutes de poussières qui dansèrent devant leurs yeux.

\- Désolé pour l'état des lieux qui sont somme tout assez...

\- Vieux ? Poussiéreux ? Pourris ? Proposa Harry

\- Marqué par le temps. Répondis le brun en regardant autour de lui en retirant les différente étoffes ternis par le temps qui recouvraient les meubles.

Cette pièce lui semblait familière, d'une assez mauvaise manière ; en plus d'avoir la sensation désagréable d'être observé.

Sirius se retourna et vit enfin ce qui l'avait fait se tendre et s'approcha du mur auquel était accrochée, sur toute sa surface, une tapisserie. Harry le rejoignit.

La tapisserie paraissait très ancienne. Elle était décolorée et on aurait dit que des Doxys l'avaient grignotée par endroits. Mais le fil d'or avec lequel elle avait été brodée continuait de briller suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remontait au moins au Moyen âge. Tout en haut de la tapisserie était écrit en grosses lettres :

La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black « Toujours pur »

\- Tu n'y es pas ! remarqua Harry après avoir examiné le bas de l'arbre.

\- J'y étais, répondit Sirius en montrant un petit trou rond aux bords noircis qui ressemblait à une brûlure de cigarette. Mais ma chère vieille mère m'a effacé d'un coup de baguette lorsque je suis parti de la maison. Kreacher aime beaucoup raconter l'histoire quand il parle tout seul.

\- Qui est Kreacher ?

\- C'est l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, je suis d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas l'avoir encore croisé. Enfin nous finiront bien par le croiser à vivre ici.

\- Tu t'es enfui de chez toi ? Demanda Harry, rebondissant sur la révélation que venait de lui faire son parrain.

\- Quand j'ai eu seize ans. J'en avais assez.

\- Où es-tu allé ? demanda Harry en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

\- Chez ton père, dit Sirius. Tes grands-parents ont été très gentils avec moi. D'une certaine manière, ils m'ont considéré comme leur deuxième fils. Je suis allé camper chez eux pendant les vacances scolaires et, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, j'ai pris une maison à moi. Mon oncle Alphard m'avait laissé une assez belle quantité d'or ; lui aussi, on l'a enlevé de l'arbre, sans doute à cause de ça. Et, à partir de cette époque, j'ai pu vivre par mes propres moyens. Mais j'ai toujours été invité à déjeuner le dimanche chez Mr et Mrs Potter.

\- Et... Pourquoi es-tu...

\- Parti ?

Sirius eut un sourire amer et passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés.

\- Parce que je les haïssais tous : mes parents avec leur manie du sang pur, qui étaient convaincus qu'être un Black donnait quasiment un rang royal... mon idiot de frère, suffisamment bête pour les croire... Tiens, c'est lui.

Sirius tapota de l'index le bas de l'arbre généalogique à l'endroit qui portait le nom de Regulus Black. La date de sa mort, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, suivait sa date de naissance.

\- Il était plus jeune que moi, reprit Sirius, et un bien meilleur fils, comme on ne  
manquait jamais de m'en faire la remarque.

\- Mais il est mort, dit Harry.

\- Ouais... L'imbécile... Il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Allons, Harry, tu as vu suffisamment de choses dans cette maison pour savoir quel genre de famille vivait ici, non ? Sans mentionner les doux compliments du portrait de ma mère... Répliqua, un peu las, Sirius.

\- Et tes... Tes parents aussi étaient des Mangemorts ?

\- Non. Mais crois-moi, ils approuvaient les idées de Voldemort, ils étaient tous partisans de purifier la race des sorciers, de se débarrasser de ceux qui venaient de familles moldus et de mettre les sang-pur au pouvoir. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls, beaucoup de gens, avant que Voldemort montre sa vraie nature, étaient persuadés qu'il avait raison... Ils ont été un peu refroidis en voyant ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais au début, quand il s'est engagé, je suis sûr que mes parents voyaient en Regulus un brave petit héros...

\- Il a été tué par un Auror ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oh non, répondit Sirius. Non, il a été assassiné par Voldemort. Ou sur ordre de Voldemort, plus vraisemblablement. Je doute que Regulus n'ait jamais été assez important pour que Voldemort se donne la peine de le tuer lui-même. D'après ce que j'ai su après sa mort, il l'a suivi jusqu'à un certain point, puis il a été pris de panique devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et il a essayé de se retirer. Mais on ne quitte pas Voldemort en lui écrivant une simple lettre de démission. Avec lui, il faut servir ou mourir.

Harry fixa la tapisserie, essayant de trouver quel acte aurait pu pousser un mangemort confirmé à vouloir quitter les rangs de Voldemort. Black quant à lui était plongé dans des souvenirs peu réjouissant de sa jeunesse, quand une voix perça le silence de la pièce.

\- Les informations que l'on t'a donné sur ma mort ne sont pas tout à fait juste, Sirius...

Harry et Sirius se retournèrent d'un bond face au mur opposé à la tapisserie, caché derrière la porte, le portrait d'un jeune homme les fixait tous les deux.

\- Regulus ?

\- En personne, ou presque.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? Mes informations ne sont pas les bonnes, dis-tu ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on a tous un portrait dans la famille, même toi tu as un portrait qui a était fait et qui vieillit en même temps que toi, perdu dans un des combles de cette maison. C'est Kreacher qui m'as mis ici à ma demande, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours était son préféré. Dis l'homme du portrait avec un petit sourire.

Sirius eut une grimace au rappelle flagrant des préférences de sa propre famille.

\- Je n'ai pas était tué parce que j'ai voulus quitter les rangs de Voldemort, j'ai était tué parce que je l'ai trahi.

\- Toi ? Trahir le Lord ? Demanda Black dans un rire jaune. Je ne te crois pas.

\- Et pourtant... Le portrait poussa un profond soupir et fixa un pont dans le vide avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Le Lord Noir a utilisé une magie étrange par le passé... Et il a confié des objets ensorcelés à des familles qui lui étaient fidèle ... Leur laissant le choix des lieux où les dissimuler mais en spécifiant bien qu'ils devaient en prendre grand soin... Quand j'ai reçu le médaillon, j'ai sentis une magie si noire, si contre nature et qui sentait si fort la mort que je n'ai pas hésité une seconde avant de le privé de ce collier... Regulus fixa un regard dur sur son frère aîné, et même si ce n'était qu'une peinture, Sirius frissonna face à celui-ci.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes bien Sirius que je ne suis pas pour que les moldus continuent de nous dominer. Que nous devons nous cacher face à ses êtres sans magie. Ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne respecte pas les sorciers né-moldus. En faisant mes recherchent j'ai pu remarquer que peu importe qui ils sont, ils ont tous, sans la moindre exception, un ancêtre magique, ce qui veut bien dire qu'ils ne volent absolument pas notre essence et qu'ils font bien partie de notre monde. Et je ne veux pas la mort des nôtres.

\- Tu ne veux pas notre mort mais par contre la torture, ce n'est pas si grave.

\- J'étais jeune et naïf Sirius ! Je voulais être aimé de notre mère ! Je t'ai longtemps vu comme un modèle, toi tu étais capable de tout. Tu étais courageux au point de dire non tout haut et de supporter la douleur sans fléchir, tu avais des amis prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour toi. Je n'avais rien de tout ça ! Nos parents avaient choisi mon entourage, et j'ai cru bêtement que c'était vraiment pour mon bien et qu'on m'aimerait. Tu me reproche d'avoir rejoint les rangs du Lord mais qu'aurais-tu fais si tu avais été à ma place ? Seul, sans amis, sans vrai famille... Sans frère pour veiller sur toi puisqu'il aurait fui... Ne me reproche pas mes choix quand toi tu as été lâche au point d'abandonner ton propre frère dans ce milieu cruel et hostile...

Sirius détourna le regard. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait longtemps tourmenté à l'époque. Abandonner son petit frère ou l'emmener avec lui ? Il avait choisi de partir seul, pensant son frère trop endoctriné pour voir que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Et aujourd'hui, ce frère qu'il avait laissé lui reprocher se choix.

\- M'aurais-tu suivi, si je t'avais proposé de fuir avec moi ?

\- Pour être honnête, je ne t'aurais pas suivi directement, j'étais trop aveugle à l'époque, mais pas stupide. Si tu avais pris le temps, de me montrer, de m'expliquer, j'aurais pu venir avec toi...

Black fixa son frère, coupable.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Peu importe aujourd'hui. Je suis mort et tu es un fugitif, je trouve que la vie c'est suffisamment bien chargé de nous punir pour nos erreurs passées. Je vais ordonner à Kreacher de t'obéir, correctement.

\- Excusez-moi, Regulus. Intervint Harry. Ce médaillon, qu'est-il ? Et qu'en avez-vous fait ?

\- Lors de mes recherches, j'ai découvert que le Lord semblait avoir... Usé, de la pire des magies... Il a fragmenté son âme en plusieurs morceaux afin d'accéder à l'immortalité. Mais je suis bien certain que Dumbledore à du vous le faire savoir. Après tout, il y avait au sein même de l'école un livre au titre équivoque qui trônait sur l'une de ses étagères : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal._


End file.
